


Love Me, Love Me Not!

by tuxedoblackrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dickgirls, Drama, Erotic, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Making fun of Hentai Tropes, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri, cosplay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedoblackrose/pseuds/tuxedoblackrose
Summary: Mizushima Yayoi a futa girl being bully by her enemy, Watanabe Kana, force work in a cosplay cafe and she have to deal with a crazy stalker, her childhood friend being an  idol and a sex star or this basically sound a plot from a hentai manga.





	1. Look this came from a hentai plot

Yayoi currently looked around hoping she won’t ran into her bully. She strode in the hallway after school ends avoiding people of must as possible.” “Plea god I don’t want to see her…” Unfortunately, her tormenter appears in front her with her clique. “Hi, Mizushima my friend. You know the drill, paid me 5000 yen by end of week or I’ll tell everyone your little secret.” Kana towering over Yayoi.

“Watabane I can’t pay you anymore since my daily allowance is 2500 yen per week.” Yayoi was afraid. Kana smirk and reach toward her crotch area and groped her girl penis. “Mizushima there another way, you could either ask your parents increase of your allowance or show your cock to the world.” Kana started massage her balls and Yayoi moaning erotically. “There are perverts on the internet they love anything freaky, especially dickgirls you’re busty, thick for a Japanese girl, young looking and…” Kana reach around and grab her butt. “Have a great ass,”

 

Kana stop and Yayoi fell on her knees catching her breath.

“Mizushima I haven’t finish with you yet.” Kana pick Yayoi up and dragged her to the nearest empty classroom. With the five girls entered conveniently empty room, Kana push Yayoi down standing on top of her. “I like cute girls like you, Mizushima. You so easily to break, I have some plans for you.” Kana kiss Yayoi that caught her by surprise. “Your body so tempting I bet you being desire by both sexes I wanted to taste you even more.” 

“What you are going do to me, Watanabe?” Yayoi was utter scared. Kana lustfully smiling with the other three girls slowly advancing toward Yayoi. Yayoi felt she was a rabbit being toy with by a pack of wolves. “W-Watanabe what you’re scheming?” Yayoi back away until she felt the blackboard on her back.

“Mizushima I said I plans for you, I mean it.” Kana was grinning as something risen through her school uniform skirt and Yayoi saw a bulge. “Watabane?! You are…” Yayoi was shock that Kana was a futa herself. “Yes, I also a dickgirl myself and the others they are one too,” Kana calmly walked to Yayoi with their breasts press together. “Your cock is mine, Mizushima.” As Kana grabbed her dick tightly, Yayoi cried in pain.

“Pay your body in interest, Mizushima.” Kana once again kiss Yayoi “As today you’re my personal pet, Mizushima.”

 

Kana let Yayoi go. Yayoi left the room fast as she can cry. “She also a futa like me, oh god.” Yayoi went home.

Yayoi came back to her house as her mother was greeting her. “Yayoi-chan how was today?” Her mother sense something wrong with her daughter but she decided not to press the issue. “It was okay It was great,” Yayoi fake some cheerfulness before headed upstairs in her room. Yayoi open her room up surrounding by plushies as she laid on her bed crying thinking what had transpired a few hours ago.

“I can’t still believe it that Watabane is a futanari like me,” That revelation shook her the most and Kana told what plans she had in store for Yayoi. “Pay my body with interest?” She shudders with the implication. “Why Watanabe had kiss me twice?” Yayoi blushed a bit. “No, no what I’m thinking! Yayoi sighed knowingly she still has dealing with her being bullied on top of that probably be blackmailed soon.

“Wish I just born normal,” Yayoi hated her body since she was young the boys hating her for having a bigger dick than them, the girls are extremely envious toward her Yayoi got a porn body and a cute idol face. Her breasts basically gag boobs will get her some back pains in the future and her girl penis bigger than the average male.

 

“Chizuru-chan I miss you,” Yayoi thought her childhood friend, Chizuru who is in an idol group and hasn’t seen her since she entered high school.

“I should have confessing to her before she left for Tokyo. She was the only friend that I have and accepting me who I am,” Yayoi have a naughty idea. She pulled a magazine under her bed show the recent issue with Chizuru and four other girls on the front cover with the group name. Yayoi flip through the pages until she found Chizuru wearing a black and gold bikini tastefully showing off her curves and her surprisingly large breasts.

Yayoi stiffen a bit seeing her friend paradoxically both innocent and sexy. “I am thinking doing lewd things to Chizuru-chan.” Yayoi took off her school uniform off leaving her only in her thigh thighs then she heads to the drawers searching something until she found what she’s looking for A large red onahole and some lube. Then she lubricant the onahole squirming some. Yayoi laid back on her bed as her girl cock grew to nine inches, slowly slid the onahole on her large dick. Yayoi imagine Chizuru was there.

 

“Oh, Chizuru suck on my girly member.” First, she is using her right hand to stoke herself while holding on the magazine with her left. “Chizuru please stoke my cock I am wanting to feel your hand on my shaft,” Yayoi flip couple of pages showing a violet-haired girl wearing a yellow one-piece swimsuit. “Your friend is cute, Chizuru watch me as I stick my girl meat into her and ravish her pussy,” 

Yayoi flipped another page until she saw a tall, athletic girl wearing a navy bikini top and blue jean shorts with the zipper open showing a bikini bottom. “Shori that her name, Chizuru?” I am wanting you and her giving me a double paizuri needing to fell of the sensations of your nipples rubbing against my long, impressive dirty, smelly penis.” Yayoi turned one more page it a double spread showing them in various swimsuits. “Chizuru, I had imagined that all of them had dicks pounding you as I am watching and jerking off. Maybe I weird I think you have one as well and probably fucking them I guess I jealous that you had them as your personal harem.” Yayoi finish as a gush of cum flying up and gave herself a self bukkake. Yayoi came to from her lust-induce fantasy.

 

“Oh no! I have done it again!” Yayoi found her magazine covered in semen. “Great! I just brought it last week,” Yayoi realized that she covered in cum and needed a shower. “I had washing out my hair now,” 

The next day Yayoi knew she can’t avoid Kana and her gang. “I just get this day over with,” Yayoi can’t escape the unenviable and no one to help her. As the day flew past, Yayoi figure Kana will show up any now. “Here my little pet,” On cue Kana appears with her group smiling as usual. “Watanabe why you didn’t tell me that you and your posse are futa?” Yayoi was angry.

“Mizushima I’m being nice to you for once, today we’re going to a café why you ask Watanabe being nice all sudden? She is very suspicious and I couldn’t her trust at all.” Kana frighten did a good impression of Yayoi. “Later this evening meeting me at the café there and on change your school uniform,”

 

Later, the evening, Yayoi arrived at the destination. “I hate lying to mom but Watanabe had told me to be here,” Yayoi found herself check on the place as she enters the café. There various workers wearing cosplay outfits and the atmosphere was lively. “I guess I was wrong about…” Then she felt her ass got slap. “Hey! Watanabe, I didn’t hear you enter.” Yayoi rubbed her butt. “So anyway, why we are doing here?” A question had plague Yayoi a bit.

“To meet the owner of course you have an interview today,” Kana drop a bombshell to Yayoi. “Watanabe, you never told me that!” Yayoi was annoyed at least. “Well you can’t pay me until you have a job, duh.” Kana completely pointing out the obvious to Yayoi. “Let’s headed toward the back where the office is.” Yayoi didn’t believe that Kana would pull something like that. They walked toward the office, Yayoi saw various girls and women dressing as anime, video game, comic books and tv characters. “It seems nice wearing your uniform pretending being someone else,” Yayoi happily smiling.

Both Kana and Yayoi came to a wooden door.

 

“Before you enter, Mizushima the owner and the manager are pretty strict and tough.” Kana warned Yayoi. “Watanabe that oddly nice for you, thanks,” Yayoi gained slightly more respect toward Kana. Kana knocked on the door. “Come in.” A woman’s voice can be heard through the door. They opened the door there are two women talking. The first one had aquamarine hair looked younger than her age incited. The second woman with grey hair wearing a ponytail with mole on her left cheek.

“You must be Mizushima Yayoi, am I right?” The woman spoken. “Oh, I didn’t introduce myself my name is Yuuki Mizuho and my assist Momoyama Natsuki.” Yayoi briefly blush before caught herself. “She’s gorgeous,” Yayoi felt herself getting arouse hoping Mizuho didn’t see her boner. “Oh no! I’m thinking lewd things again,” Yayoi was thankful she’s wore her tights underneath her skirt. “Sit down so we are starting the interview now,” Yayoi gingerly sat down praying that nobody would notice her girl penis sticking up on her skirt threating exposing herself.

“Kana-chan thank for your recommendation, I hope she is a good one,” Mizuho winked at Kana. “Auntie is a great pleasure,” Yayoi was shocked that Kana was related to the café’s owner. “Watanabe and Yuuki-san are niece and aunt!” Yayoi didn’t peg them as blood related. Kana is a gyaru with her tan-skin, medium-size breasts, blench blonde hair, and long legs. Mizuho is short, fair-skinned, having a huge breasts Yayoi guess either H or a I cup.

 

“I w-wanted those huge oppai around my dick spurting a huge load on them,” 

Her dick grew couple of inches lifting her skirt and tearing through her tights. “Oh god I had to masturbate she’s tempting me with her body.” “Excuse I have go to the bathroom,” Yayoi left and searching for a bathroom. 

“Oh, please, oh please I must find a restroom so I could jerk off,” Yayoi past a woman in her mid-twenties. “Who that girl could be…” “I’m masturbating in stall thinking about Yuuki-san why Watanabe’s aunt is that sexy,” Yayoi came couple of time covering the door with her thick goo of cum. “I am the worst jerking my lady cock to a stranger also my bully’s aunt what the irony of this,” Yayoi was trying to calm down her penis as she furiously stroking herself off. “I-It felt good,”

 

 

“My shift is finally over I had deal some rude idiots,” A cyan-haired woman checked herself at the mirror. “Sighed what my parents would think that their daughter worked at an ero café,” She was contemplating about her job prospect when she heard some sound coming from one of the bathroom stalls. “There some pervert fapping off I hope I’ll catch them in the act.”

The woman investigate the source of the noise. She checked a few stalls before ending up at the last one when she saw some white substance on the floor. “Aha! I found the mysterious pervert,” She knocked on the door and Yayoi had stopped. “I-I in trouble!” “Hey there, I assume you are not a guy, mean I heard you fap off in the stalls I won’t tell everyone you know what I mean.” Yayoi was panicking that someone had caught her pleasuring herself.

“I’m coming in,” Yayoi lock the stall to preventing the woman enter there. “Don’t make anything harder for yourself or I call the cops for public indecently. “I-I don’t want go to jail,” Yayoi felt for worse leaving from the interview before that even started and she will be label as a pervert. “Mom, dad your daughter going be a social pariah,”

 

Then a card slides through the lock and Yayoi saw the woman who dress as Tojo Nozomi from Love Live! School Idol Project. “This library card has some use after all,” Yayoi was bewildered that a person seeing her dick hanging with some cum dripping she is extremely embarrassed at least. “Iamsoverysorrypleasedon’ttellmyparents,” Yayoi mumbled through her words and Nozomi cosplayer laughed. “You are that girl I saw earlier you seems in a rush and I know the reason why.”

She pulled Yayoi toward her breasts and smoldering her a bit. “Her breasts are godly,” Yayoi fainted and the woman was worry. “My bad habit of mine for greeting people,” Yayoi recovered and realized her situation that she’s in. “Please don’t tell everyone about this,” Yayoi hoped she could reason her. “You a futa with balls that not that uncommon and your voice kind cute when you’re moaning. Kurusu Umiko nice to meet you,” Yayoi relaxed for a moment. “Don’t think you leaving scot-free without taking some responsibility,” Umiko show her erection through her red and white stripe panties to Yayoi. “Oh no,”

 

“Seriously girl you sure you not a virgin? I can’t believe that your body from a hentai manga y-your pussy sucking up my small dick,” Umiko thrusting into Yayoi as she fapping off. “U-Umiko-san I’m a dirty pervert whom hating her own body but masturbating to her friend’s picture in the magazines oh god this sound like from an erotic manga,” Umiko was fondling to Yayoi’s large breasts as Yayoi stoking herself off as this sex scene sounds would be written by a virgin. “I lose my virginity to some random stranger, sorry Chizuru-chan you can’t deflower me now,” “I-I going cum into you,” Umiko came in Yayoi with a load in her. “I pop your cherry, little girl.” Both came from their high. 

“Umiko-san u-um thanks for the anonymous sex and well…” Yayoi was blushing. “I never told my name, Mizushima Yayoi, Umiko-san.” Yayoi introduced herself to Umiko. “Yayoi-chan why you are doing here at this place?” Umiko wondered Yayoi being here. “I suppose had an interview with the owner I kind bailout,” Yayoi don’t want to disclose the real reason why she left to Umiko. “I have apologized to her and hope reschedule another one,” Yayoi was searching for her underwear since she discards them earlier. “Bear prints? You are a little too old wearing them,” Umiko held Yayoi’s panties twirling them around with her finger. “I kept them as conquest I saw your dick before,” Umiko put the underwear in her pocket and Yayoi was grumbling before putting on her tight.

“I shall leave you princess, good night,” Umiko exist from the bathroom. Yayoi lingering a bit before she left from the bathroom avoiding anyone.  
“Yuuki-san probably mad at me now for leaving without a proper interview.”

 

 

“Geez Kana you shouldn’t let a girl hanging,” Kana was currently talking to a girl who cosplay Yoko Litter from Gurren Lagann. “Rena-chan I kind busy with stuff,” Rena pouted. “You don’t have time for your girlfriend, Watanabe Kana.” Kana sighed that she is dealing with an unreasonable person. “I have person working for my aunt since I couldn’t extort any more money from her so I threat her to expose her secret and making her my lover.” Kana nonchalantly told her plans. Rena frowned. “That girl you bullied at school, what her name Mizushima Yayoi?” Rena can’t make any heads or tails what Kana was thinking.

 

 

Yayoi search around the place looking for the office. “What’s the office I thought it somewhere around here,” Yayoi is haplessly lost in the café. “Geez I should remember the room, Watanabe, where are you?” Yayoi sighed softly, retracting her steps and a few minutes later she found the office. Yayoi lightly tapped on the door but no one answer. “Yuuki-san probably mad at me for disregard the interview,” Yayoi dejectedly she decided heading back home. As she about exiting the place, Mizuho has stop her from leaving.

“Mizushima-san I didn’t have the chance to interview you,” Mizuho grabbed Yayoi by her right arm and dragged her away. “Mizushima-san you have been gone for a half-hour ago what your excuse?” Yayoi hoped that Mizuho wasn’t mad at her. “If I tell the true to her, she will think I some pervert,” Yayoi tried thinking a lie to appease Mizuho. “U-um Yuuki-san I-I have some trouble with my bowel movement bad stomach pains.” Mizuho looked Yayoi strangely but she brought her excuse.

They returned to the office, Yayoi sat down first before Mizuho.

 

“What you decide to work with us?” Yayoi haven’t thought about anything. “I never have any work experience before, Yuuki-san. Honestly, I kind force into it due Watanabe,” Yayoi was sealing her own fate. “Your niece is a bully that I kept having paid her about three years now,” Yayoi knew she won’t be hire now she told Mizuho about Kana. “I’m a futa and she as well. I don’t know about her game about but I won’t be pushing around anymore.” Mizuho laughed.

“Kana-chan can be a bitch sometime and not paying her tab since she owns over 25,000 in yen between you and me that she’s a handful sometimes,” Yayoi felt at ease talking causally to Mizuho. “You can call me Mizuho as you like,” 

“The truth is that I masturbated in restroom to you,” Yayoi once again blushing. “I know, Mizushima because the place had hidden cameras especially the bathroom.” Mizuho got up and when to Yayoi. “Your performance is worthy, Yayoi-chan.” Mizuho reach down and stroke Yayoi’s cock through the fabric. Yayoi felt Mizuho’s breath as the older woman was giving her a hand job.

“M-Mizuho I-I sorry but I lusted after you,” Yayoi was struggling as Mizuho jerking her off. 

 

“Quiet, don’t think,” Mizuho pulled Yayoi’s tights off until reach past her knees. “Oh, you went commando.” Yayoi still embarrassed that Umiko took her underwear. “Umiko-san confiscated my panties.” Mizuho switched hands further pleasuring Yayoi. “You have both a dick and balls I not surprised that you have a killer body for your age,” Yayoi clenched her eyes when she about to climax. “Mizuho-san j-just finish please,” Mizuho smiles sadistically denying Yayoi’s request.

“Oh, oh what the fun in that?” Mizuho pulled something from her pocket and clamped on Yayoi’s girl penis. “It a cock ring preventing you from cumming.” Yayoi was in pain as Mizuho tighten the object. “P-Please let me cum!” Yayoi was begging for mercy. “Sorry, Yayoi I can’t let you yet. Let us do a test run,” 

 

Mizuho left Yayoi in the room as she was suffering. “I-I need to cum so badly,” Yayoi tried to loosen the strap but Mizuho clamp it so tight that a bruise was forming around her dick.

In a few minutes of agonizing pain, Mizuho came back with two other people the first girl dress as a sexy cop with short brown hair, average-sized bust, shapely legs, dark complexion, and small butt. The second one dress as Harime Nui from Kill la Kill down to the purple eyepatch on her left eye. She had long, dark shoulder-length hair, freckles fading on her face, smaller-size breasts most likely a B-cup, a petite body and something packing through the dress. “They’re Erina and Atsuko you will be well acquaintance very soon.” 

“You under arrest for being damn sexy,” Erina cuffed Yayoi by using handcuffs. “T-This is a joke?” Yayoi protested tear-eyed.

 

They escorted Yayoi through the hallway as they passed several cosplay workers. “Isn’t funny you know,” When they got to café area Yayoi realized that her tights were halfway down and showing her erection with the cock ring attached to it added heap of humiliation that Yayoi experiencing now. “The customers used it besides the café is over 18 after seven,” Erina was chatting to Yayoi. “Wait a minute this is…” Yayoi was afraid to ask the real purpose of the café. 

“Erina-san this a sex café?” The question was lingered for a moment before Erina answer. “The technical term is sex worker and Yuuki-san runs a legitimate business besides it fun,” Erina smiled. Atsuko enviously looked at Yayoi’s rack. “You got a goddamn anime body, your boobs are so gross,” Atsuko started poking her breasts and Yayoi response with a low moan. “S-Stop it my most sensitive part of my body,” Atsuko seizing the opportunely to torment Yayoi. “You are making me want to grope you big-breasted bitch,” Atsuko started molesting Yayoi. “Please stop it, I-I getting horny with my cock being contained.” Yayoi felt getting wet from her girl part.

After they went through the café and headed toward the locker room there a room next to it. “Here we come,” Erina shoved Yayoi on the bed with Atsuko lying next to her.

 

“Okay, I unlock the handcuffs,” Erina took a key out and opened them. “You should be okay right now,” Yayoi is relieved. “You could also take that damn thing off from me,” Yayoi pointed the cock ring. “Sorry kiddo, boss’s orders.” 

Erina took off Yayoi’s shoes and socks first then removing her tights and finally Atsuko assisting her by sliding the skirt off left Yayoi completely expose from the bottom down. They position themselves next to Yayoi. “Ah, finally I can cut loose,” Atsuko lift the pink dress up showing her large, throbbing member with a purple tie around. “You stupid futa slut making me hard, I going to cum over your cow tits,” Yayoi stared Atsuko’s girl cock with precum dripped. “Atsuko-chan your dick is kind cute it very splendid,” Yayoi reached for Atsuko’s girl penis and untie the purple bow. “D-don’t do it you damn stupid moron,”

 

 

“I can blow you Atsuko-chan?” Yayoi wrap around her hand on her. “You really hate me that much?” Yayoi sound oddly seductive. “I am going milking your dick dry until it hurt,” Erina doesn’t notice subtle personality shift from Yayoi but Atsuko did. “A minute ago, she’s whining that I bother her and now she is ready to go,” Atsuko was scare shitless at least.

Yayoi start licking Atsuko’s member, Erina shrugged and lift her short police skirt showed her normal size penis through her black panties. “I ready, Mizushima-san.” She pulled her panties off freeing her lady cock. 

“Idiot! S-Stop your warm mouth about making me cum,” Atsuko was quivering as Yayoi gave the best damn blow job she ever had. “Y-you stupid meanie I about cum a huge load,” Atsuko cum about 2 liters of semen into Yayoi gave her a facial. Yayoi coughed after drank some cum. “Atsuko-chan you could at least have warned me,” Yayoi cover in cum.

 

“I did! Your dumbass!” Atsuko pouted.

“Geez you guys stop fooling I haven’t my turn yet,” Erina protected. “That walking pair of boobs made me even angrier the way she did,” Atsuko was being a tsundere as usual. “I admitted that she did so well sucking your dick,” Erina licked some cum from Yayoi’s face. “You’re not taste bad, Atsuko.” 

“Shut up Erina-nee!” Atsuko sneered. “Because of her I came prematurely,” Atsuko still angry at Yayoi. “Your damn boobs pissing me off,” Atsuko once groped Yayoi’s breasts lewdly and Yayoi got aroused sexually. “Smell my stinky, smelly cock Mizushima,” Erina slapped her cock at Yayoi. “Atsuko-chan cut it out!” Yayoi cried. “Mizushima came on you’re good sucking girl dicks,”

 

Without warning Erina shoved her girl member into Yayoi’s mouth before she came protest. Erina held her head guiding her.” Ah that so good,” Atsuko massaged Yayoi’s large breasts and slipped her hands underneath the T-shirt unhooking her bra removing it. Atsuko lifted Yayoi’s t-shirt making her breasts jiggle.

“I-I being assaulted by them. Atsuko-chan s-she’s playing my boobs my mind is currently a blank,” Forcefully receiving a blow job from Erina and her breasts was kneading by Atsuko, Yayoi was experiencing some physical sensations. “Come on cow tits, say something,” Atsuko taunted Yayoi.

“Your tongue is godly, Mizushima. I-I about to come get ready,” Erina release her seed into Yayoi. Cum is pouring from Yayoi she simply collapsed on the bed after intense session of sex. “Erina-nee you put cow tits into sex-induce coma,” Erina shook Yayoi about a minute but she didn’t response any stimuli. “About that cock ring on her we should remove it?” Atsuko wondered. “Nah, boss probably want to leave on Mizushima for a while,” Erina shrugged her shoulders. “I’m starving, Erin-nee.” They left afterwards.

 

“Oh, my that some good footages. Erina-chan and Atsuko-chan did a number on her, Mizushima is a natural.” Mizuho watched the video of the threesome unfolded in real time as she studied Yayoi. “This girl perfect for the studio I actually a scout and the café basically a front for recruiting girls for the porn business,” Mizuho was jerking off witness Yayoi being tag-team. “This is a diamond on the rough, Mizushima Yayoi I could mold her into anything even sex-addicted slave,” Natsuki saw her boss watching the video and know that Mizuho it put her mind to it, she’ll accomplish her goals. Natsuki started her smoke break.


	2. The Miserable Life of Mizushima Yayoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayoi's life gone from bad to worse. Rape Warning

“Finally, it breaks time the evening rush was more crowd than usual,” A woman dress in Maid costume skipped a few steps before headed for the employee room. “I hope Nanako alright, she can be a klutz sometime that make her so adorable,” She was humming a tune. “Who wanting a cute little sister whom have a great rack and a little naïve,” She grinned.

As she turned around the corner, she found the door open. “Hmm they were using the room I guess for the boss,” That pique her curiosity and check there. She found Yayoi lying down half-naked unconscious cover in jizz. “Oh, my that girl shouldn’t be here it for audition,” She checked Yayoi. The lady saw Yayoi’s penis with cock lock on and she look up at the camera bleeping. “Yuuki-san must have an eye on that girl,” Yayoi started slowly stirring and regaining her conscious.

Yayoi barely sitting up coughing and squeezing a cum snot after swallowing Erina’s seed. “Where they go?” Yayoi still was woozy. “Miss please removed that thing off from me,” “Yayoi haven’t forgotten the pain she experienced down there.

“I came for an interview today and everything bad happened to me,” Yayoi remembered her humiliation tonga. “First, I was caught masturbating in the washroom and have sex that person who saw me, then she took my underwear. Next, Mizuho put the darn thing on me and force having a threesome with Erina-san and Atsuko-chan.” Yayoi doesn’t want relived the experience.

“I sympathized you at an extend. Isn’t like you anger the gods or speak ill to anyone, you’re a nice girl that had in caught in a bad situation especially.” Yayoi felt the kindness through the woman. “It Watanabe Kana’s fault! She set me up that damn girl making my life a living hell,” Yayoi was streaming. “Ha, ha I glad you venting some of your frustration. Azuma Sumire and your name…”

“Mizushima Yayoi, Azuma-san. My whole day went to the pits and god I really despise Watanabe.” Yayoi pouted. “It healthy for opening up your feelings isn’t good to bottle all it up,” Sumire sat down and held her chin. “Yayoi-chan we all girls here what you think at this place?” Yayoi gulped when she stared into Sumire’s brown eyes as seeing the devil. “Your honest opinion what you think of me?” Yayoi was afraid that she will offend Sumire.

“U-Um nice and polite, Azuma-san.” Yayoi hope that answer satisfied Sumire. “None, wrong answer you know I could eat you up at any time what they call me? The devourer because I sexually devouring anyone in my path,” Yayoi shivered. “Now little girl you got the perfect body.” Sumire circling around Yayoi’s large, puffy nipple. “You have unrealistic breasts it came from an erotic manga and your cute little face it so kissable isn’t funny,” Sumire licked her face and Yayoi fainted again. “Oh no I had done it again. My real personality came out briefly,” Sumire was fretting. “I afraid she won’t make it alive,” Sumire just left her there.

“Kana-chan why you invited your rude friends here?” Rena whined. Kana with Ryoko, Amane, and Junko sat down in the main area with dwindling crowd. “They’re my friends who you dictate I can hang with,” Kana love her girl but sometime Rena can be very clingy. “Rena, I love you but we can’t hang 24/7 for your information I’m in high school and you’re in your third year in college why you with a high school girl?” Rena turned her heel left before flipped Kana off. “Woman problem, Kana-chan? You got a thing with women with big boobs.” Ryoko one of Kana’s oldest friends spoke.

“Rena acted anal-retentive sometime and feels threaten as if I talked to someone,” Kana sipped her juice. “I met her this very place a year and half about. I abused auntie’s kindness by being here without paying,” Kana sighed as her fellow gals hearing her story. “I knew auntie scouting girls for studio company specializing in futanari porn and well she’s an asshole most of time but she the one gave me and Rena a home since my parents hating my sexual preference and think me being a gyaru is a form of rebellion. I’m no saint but I like you guys as the way you are.”

“Kana-chan we’re there for you, once a gal, always a gal.” Ryoko her friend spoke. “Kana-chan you’re the one introduced me to the culture.” Amane talked. Everyone were busy talking, Junko took some fries from Ryoko and ate them. “You little bitch! That last ones I haven’t eaten,” Junko stick her tongue out gave Ryoko the raspberry. “You’re so slow Ryoko-chan, you weren’t pay attention,” Junko scoffed at her. “Why you little…” Ryoko lunged at Junko before Ryoko got her hands on her, Kana intervened and stopped Ryoko.

“Ryoko stop! Junko apologizing to her at this moment,” Ryoko was pissed and Junko blowing kisses at her. “Nah, nah Ryoko getting reprimand by Kana-chan,” Junko was acting childish. “Kishimoto Junko you’re not innocent as you think,” Kana didn’t like internal conflict within the group. Amane decided taking matter into her own hands. She got up from the sit, went to them and smashing their heads together doing now kiss meme. Both struggled, accidently Frenching each other. As they came to with saliva trail both Ryoko and Junko looking flush. “What the hell that Amane!” Junko came with senses. “Seeing you guys fighting like cats and dogs frankly getting annoying,” Amane was sick witnessing the two always bickering.

“That little squirt tongued me,” Ryoko was grasping for air. “That sick joke, Amane, ha, ha, very funny,” Kana gave a soft sighed she have deal with this shit every day.

“I have a very pleasant dream,” Yayoi woke up and found herself in the same room that she, Erina, and Atsuko were in. “Azuma-san threaten to eat me,” Yayoi have has recalled the encounter with Sumire. “I want the day be over,” Yayoi liked this bad day of hers end so she can forget about it. Yayoi put on her clothes on and headed for the office hoped Mizuho still here so she unties the cock ring. Yayoi searched for Mizuho until she meets Natsuki. “If you are looking for Yuuki-san, sorry you just missing her about a few minutes about,” Yayoi crestfallen. “Mizushima I’m sorry she pulled a cruel trick on you; my advice to you, don’t ever work here ever saving yourself.”

Yayoi pulled her tights down showing Natsuki her cock ring. “This thing has been on me for pass few hours, I can’t cum.” Yayoi was suffering and Natsuki figure that Mizuho did that on her. “She had a sadistic streak Mizushima you are lucky that she hasn’t turned you to life of depravity yet,” Natsuki knew this place not good for Yayoi. “Mizushima-san I help since you a nice person had caught in the situation that you can’t control.”

Natsuki loosen the device and Yayoi was relieved that the cock ring was free from her. “Oh, thank you, oh thank you, Natsuki-san.” Yayoi was extremely happy. “Natsuki-san you’re the sanest person around here if the universe making me their plaything.” Yayoi pull up her tights. “I’m in your gratitude, Natsuki-san.” Yayoi was glad leave this place. “I take you home since I on my way out,” Natsuki offered Yayoi a ride. “Thank you, thank you you’re the hero I wanted,” Yayoi grabbed on her hand.

“Here’s my home, Natsuki-san.” Natsuki dropped Yayoi off and seeing her making to her home. Yayoi saw the kitchen read 23:45 (11:45PM) she panics that she was late at home “If she finds out I came home almost midnight I don’t know what I will do,” Yayoi was fearing of the consequence. She about sneaking upstairs the dinner room lid up and Yayoi saw her mother sat there. “Yayoi-chan I’m worry about you. You didn’t have your phone on you there are dangerous people out there.” Her mother got from the couch and hugged her. “You turned eighteen couple months ago and next year you may go to college but I still your mother please take your phone with you next time,”

Her mother was crying as Yayoi. “Please mom stopped crying I-I got tears on me,” They were sobbing before her mother regained some composure. “Your father is working oversea and won’t be back until next year so I don’t want my little girl be hurt I sense someone bothering you at school, tell me.” Yayoi want to tell her mother about Kana but she chose not to. “Nobody harassing me at school,” She put on a fake cheerful persona. “I tired time me go to bed, good night Yayoi.” Her mother went to the bedroom. “Surprised that mom let me that lightly without any punishment,” Yayoi headed for her room.

Monday came for Yayoi she heads toward school dreading that Kana will be there. “Watanabe and her group probably showed up at any time,” Yayoi put bad memories of the café back in her mind. “It a new day for me I can’t worry what happen on the other day,” Yayoi left smiling. The morning rush hour the crowd was pack in a women’s only cart. “I-I can’t breathe,” Yayoi found herself squeezed about sixty women and girls in there looking for a seat. “Oh no! It too many people,” With her body as is Yayoi having trouble navigated through sea of humanity. “Sorry, miss,” Yayoi silently apologizing.

Yayoi worried that her member would poke someone in the butt so she is positioning herself sideway and praying no one notice her girl penis. “Please, please something good happen for once,” Consider her luck, Yayoi asking for a miracle. After the first ten minutes pass, someone starting molesting Yayoi. The chijo lift her skirt up exposing her underwear. Yayoi was blushing that person brazenly groping her ass and Yayoi tried to endure but she is getting arouse in the train. “Someone help,” 

The molester continued having her way with Yayoi as they drew attention. “Oh no everyone seeing me like this,” Yayoi was embarrassed she’s got a hard on and cum forming on her skirt. A schoolgirl girl took her cock and started stoking making Yayoi moaned. “Stop it I-I feeling good,” Yayoi making lewd faces. “Honey I’m helping you feel good? Looking you’re enjoying, your cute pervert face saying all.” Yayoi felt the woman’s erection on her butt as she pulled down her panties. The chijo turned Yayoi around as the cart’s attention on her witnessing Yayoi slowly descent to pleasure. “I like cute innocent girls to play with,” She bend Yayoi over, opening her zipper sticking in her female part. The schoolgirl took her uniform skirt off showing her 11-inch cock peeking through her pink panties. “Suck it slut!” She is putting her monster cock in Yayoi’s mouth who can’t fully swallow the futa schoolgirl dick without her jaw threated to be broken.

Yayoi was being spit-roasted by her rapists in front of everybody Yayoi. “Came on use your tongue, drink all my milk dick,” The dick girl school held Yayoi’s head while the chijo continuing pump into Yayoi. “Someone stop it! Don’t looking at me,” Yayoi silently suffering about everyone in the cart jerking off her being sexual assault. Her belly filled with cum that Yayoi thought she was dying. “I don’t want die, I don’t die!” She silently screaming for any gods to end her misery. The chijo and the schoolgirl came through both ends and Yayoi came also with the cart gave her a massive bukkake. Yayoi collapsing with cum coming out her vagina. 

“Miss, miss you alright?” A train cleaner found Yayoi on the floor in jizz. “Something happened your covered in cum,” The man was considered for Yayoi’s well-bring. Yayoi was wobbly, struggling to stand up before fell down. “I call for an ambulance…” Yayoi found herself in the hospital surrounding with tubes. “Where am I?” Then she recalled her traumatic experience. “No, no, no, no!” Yayoi felt the pain of being rape.

“Yayoi-chan! I heard the news,” Her mother found her and broken down. “The police call and told me what happened I so sorry, so sorry,” She was sobbing. “Mom I’m a dirty pervert deserved every bit of scorn,” Yayoi’s mind tried to process what happened. “I-It my body, I am tempting them with my body,” Yayoi was ashamed of herself. “Don’t say that it a horrible experience that anyone shouldn’t go through,”

“Mizushima-san your daughter has to stay in the hospital for observation due her unique condition for few days,” The doctor told her mother. “Since they still studied futanari women of their physicality and unique biology and we may do a pregnancy test of your daughter they can get pregnant too, don’t worry it just a precautionary test. We went through her medicinal records, Mizushima-san has the futa gene within her I may ask a few personal questions if you’re uncomfortable you’ve the right to refuse,”

“Yayoi-chan had a unique body since birth, her father’s family got that I’m born as a normal female she was bullied since she was a child they don’t understand due of ignorance and weren’t properly education.” 

“Your daughter’s unusually large breasts due of hormones and larger size penis. Recently there 500% increase of futa everybody from the biologists to scientists studying the environment of effects maybe contributing that factor the numbers are now in the six-figures mostly in Japan. They don’t want to mix the futas with new-half since it offensive to the new half community and study in its infancy.” The doctor explained to Mizushima.

“You can see her before you leave,” He left from the emergency room. “Yayoi-chan I talked to the doctor they do a pregnancy test on you make sure that you’re not pregnant I’m too young be a grandmother yet,” Yayoi avoided her mother. “It takes time recover from this and…” She couldn’t comfort her.

A week past after Yayoi’s rape, she returned to school recovering from the trauma being a rape victim. Yayoi walked in the classroom, sat at her desk waiting for the homeroom teacher. Her eyes were glazed and unresponsive. After the day was over, Yayoi dragged her feet lifelessly that she’s tainted and thought of her life one big cosmic joke. She walked and walked until she found herself a desolate area know with gangs. “Hey, pretty girl what you’re doing in our tuft.” About a few yanki surrounding her. Yayoi look up saw the leader wielding a bokken. “I got something on my face? The way you look me funny I’m smash your pretty face of yours.” The tough-acting leader threaten violence against Yayoi. Yayoi walked to the leader. “Say something, squirt. I haven’t all day play games some dumbass bitch walked into our turf. Either you’re very brave or you have a death wish,” 

“Make me feel good, make me experience the horrible ecstasy of being a cum basket, I’m tainted, my sole purpose being some else bitch.” Yayoi got on her knees open the zipper of the leader’s jumpsuit and massage her dick through the fabric of her boxers. “W-what the hell this chick is fucking nuts!” She was surprise that Yayoi is giving her a hand job. The other gang members got hard on watching their leader basically being attack by Yayoi.

She started using her mouth on the girl’s member. The leader’s eyes rolling back of her head when receiving oral sex from Yayoi. “Damn girl y-your mouth feels so good,” Yayoi kept sucking on her dick, as the other girls came to her opening their flies pulling their cocks out. Yayoi kept on blowing, and jerking off couple of girls. The leader came in Yayoi’s mouth with cum dripping there. Couple of more came pull off their penises and Yayoi servicing them. “Serious girl you’re an angel man I about to cum,” The first girl came on Yayoi, splatted her with cum. Yayoi licked the cum from her face.

“She’s like a fucking pro or something,” Yayoi was stroking about four girls alternate two of them, her dick rose through her skirt and underwear showing her nine-inch dick. “She’s a dick girl too! She kind of a freak.” Some started fapping and Yayoi was jerking off herself. After doing the four gang members, they cum on her.

“Man, you one some freaky chick. I dig, Otori Erica.” Erica introduced herself. “Mizushima Yayoi,” Yayoi replies. “You got some balls starting on my dick. I surprise you aren’t a virgin.” Yayoi smiled. “Thank you, Erica-san.” Yayoi was fidgeting. “U-um Erica-san you please…” Yayoi was blushing. “You can suck on my dick it still hard and it kind hard walking around with this thing hanging out.” Erica shrugged and accepting her request. Erica positioning herself in front of Yayoi as her girl member was hanging out. Erica started sucking on her pink, large member. “Someone please fuck me in the back,” Yayoi asked. A red-haired girl with medium-sized penis approaching her.

“Fujisawa Sayomi, Mizushima.” Sayomi grinned. Sayomi was yanking her down her underwear exposing her womanhood. Thanks to her love juices acting lube, Sayomi put her dick in Yayoi. “Oh god that it!” Erica bobbing her head as Sayomi thrusting in Yayoi. Yayoi grabbed a handful of hair guiding Erica, Erica was slurping using her mouth. “Erica-san, your mouth is beautiful.” The other two gang members gave themselves hand jobs watching Yayoi being fuck.

“Mizushima-san you feel so tight,” Sayomi was pounding Yayoi, Erica started massaging Yayoi’s testicles and kept on sucking. “Erica-san please play my balls,” The trio had reach their climax, Sayomi blasting some cum in Yayoi and Yayoi gave Erica a mouthful. The leader swallows the sweet semen from Yayoi. “Damn girl you sure blow a load,” Erica got up and held a woozy Yayoi in her arms. “You lost some energy there, Mizushima” Erica was worrying about Yayoi. It kind late and you’re very vulnerable since we’re fighting against other gangs so you can stay in the hideout.” Erica offering Yayoi a place to stay.

“Oh no! I didn’t call mom! She’s worrying about me.” Yayoi fretted. “You have your phone on you?” Erica asked Yayoi. “Y-Yes, Erica-san it on me right now,” Erica gave Yayoi some space so she could call her mother. “I told her that I’m with a friend and asked I could stay overnight,” Yayoi surprise that her mother gave permission to stay at a stranger’s place.

Erica and her gang escorting Yayoi to their hideout that were covert from an abandon where house. “Sorry for dirty your clothes, Mizushima you can wash them in the washing machine,” Erica pointing to the machine. “Just call me Yayoi, Erica-san since we got a little intimate.” Yayoi blushed. “Yeah you gave the best job a girl could ever ask.” Erica pat Yayoi on the back. “Erica-san I cover in jizz I need use a shower please,” Yayoi show her cum-stained body to Erica. “We got showers in the back,” Erica took Yayoi there. 

Yayoi was little self-conscious when Erica was there with her. “Erica-san t-turn around I can’t undress I embarrassed of my body,” Erica-san went out from the shower stall. Yayoi threw her school uniform out laying them in a pile. “Yo, Akizakura putting Yayoi’s clothes in the wash machine.” A pink-haired girl wearing a surgical mask came disgruntle. “What you do want, boss?” Akizakura sound very irritated. “The girl is our guest show some respect to her,” Erica stood firm. “I’m not your servant,” Akizakura didn’t yield either. “What about last week when you suck on my dick,” Erica smiled.

“Seriously, boss I was horny and I had to wipe off the taste from Ringo,” Akizakura blushed that she was close to her crush. “Akizakura-chan don’t lie to me did you enjoy my penis?” Akizakura gulped that Erica was playing with her. “Yayoi gave better head than you,” Akizakura was angry that Erica toying with her emotions. “Fuck you!” Akizakura turn around, Erica swatted her ass, grabbed her member. “You’ve the smallest dick among us and you only good giving blow jobs,” Akizakura felt the heat between her legs and Erica pressing into her, opening her fly and pulling out a four-inch penis.

“This pathetic thing couldn’t have satisfied a dirty old pervert, what you can do, Akizakura?” Erica release Akizakura and Akizakura storming out after picking up Yayoi’s things.

“Yayoi this is the largest t-shirt I have,” Erica was apologia. “I surprise you have some monster boobs on you,” Yayoi hate it that her body was central of topic. “Yeah, yeah you and other thousand perverts drooling over my body,” Yayoi was offended. Erica flinched that she hit a very sensitive topic. “I didn’t mean hit a sore spot,” Erica had her back turn so Yayoi could change.

“Erica-san I tend be a little defensive when involving my body,” Yayoi has a hard time fitting in Erica’s shorts and she’d wear her boy shorts too since Erica only have either boxers or boy shorts. “I don’t like it that I born with this ridiculous body, I can’t enjoy a normal life,” Yayoi realized she have a long way ago of self-acceptance.

“Here my room, it a little stuffy but livable,” Erica open the door, Yayoi had found that Erica have posters of idols adore on the wall the largest one is Chizuru above of the bed. “Don’t tell anyone that I’m an idol fan and fan of Minazuki Chizuru I got a girl crush on her,” Erica blushed that her tough girl image is a cover up in fact she’s idol geek her whole gang would laugh her at especially Akizakura.

“I won’t tell a soul, Erica-san, Chizuru-chan is my friend,” Erica astonish that Yayoi personally knew Chizuru. “Yayoi you’re shitting me? You’re the friend the most popular idol, Minazuki Chizuru.” Erica grinned. “I knew her since we were children but she left to pursuit her dreams in Tokyo and haven’t been in touch since,” Yayoi felt melancholic. Erica wrapped her arm around Yayoi. “You ever thought about calling her, you still got her number?” There was a pregnant pause before Yayoi answer. “Sorry Erica-san, her number got change.” 

“I hope you could have that, oh well since I wanted to ask her some tickets.” Erica’s plan was thwarted before ever began. “Good night, Yayoi.” Erica left.

“I wonder how Chizuru-chan is doing?” Yayoi tried strife a yawn before sleep took over.


	3. Idol Hell

“Finally, we graduated from junior high, Chizuru-chan.” Yayoi spoke while held her diploma. “Yayoi-chan yeah, if means I able pursuing my dreams being an idol.” The cherry blossoms petals fell between them, Yayoi stared at her friend’s aqua eyes, Chizuru watched the wind blow Yayoi’s ebony-colored hair revealing her green eyes. “Chizuru-chan I wanted say something before you leave. I-I…” Her voice stopped, her throat tightens, Yayoi having trouble breathing.

“Yayoi-chan cat got your tongue,” Chizuru was joking. “I hope this isn’t bad timing we could go to the park when we hanged out as kids,” Chizuru motion Yayoi to the nearby park area. They sat at the swing set waiting for the other to speak first, Yayoi stared Chizuru longingly realizing this is her chance to confess her friend.

“Yayoi-chan well…” Chizuru choosing her words carefully. “Well Yayoi this a hard decision and I thought about it last night.” Chizuru grabbed both hands and Yayoi blushed. “I decided to the take the audition in Tokyo next week, wish me luck.” Yayoi felt utterly crush and her heart sink.

“Congratulation, Chizuru-chan I’m happy for you.” Yayoi tried holding back the tears while sacrificing her own happiness for her friend’s sake. “Yayoi-chan why you’re crying?” Yayoi hugged Chizuru.

The alarm was blaring and Chizuru woke up the sunlight peeking through the blinders. “Ugh that same dream again. I so damn dense I didn’t realize that Yayoi had feelings for me back then I should have recognized it.” Chizuru got up from bed grumbling putting on her house shoes and the left her room.

Chizuru explored the house she is sharing with four other girls. She was in her blue pajamas with ducks on them shuffling, heading to the bathroom. Chizuru smelt some pancakes cooking downstairs. “Fuuka-san must be cooking now,” Chizuru went to the washroom, undressing herself. Chizuru saw herself in the mirror with her E-cup bust hanging, dark nipples, flat stomach, smooth skin. Chizuru trailing her hand down toward her crotch area with hairy bush and her girl cock dangling. “I glad the magazine didn’t show my dick through the pictures and the others’ too.” Chizuru belongs to an idol group consist of futa girls.

“I guess I was friends with Yayoi-chan because we’ve the same body,” Chizuru went to the showers. After took a relaxing shower, Chizuru got back her own room searching through her draws with assort of underwear from plain old white panties to a sexy red thong. Chizuru like to be showing off her body and doesn’t like wearing a bra. “Hmm…What I’m going to wear today?” Chizuru checked her clothes until she found a violet panty with a black bow, short blue jean skirt and heavenly blue t-shirt with a gold heart.

After she dress, Chizuru head downstairs to the kitchen there a short, brown hair maganekko in naked green apron cooking breakfast. “That I smell some pancakes, Fuuka-san?” Chizuru greeted Fuuka by groping her. “We could instead have some desert,” Chizuru’s voice sent shivers to Fuuka.

“Stop playing around, Chizuru-san!” Fuuka waved the spatula in front of her. Fuuka was aroused and covered her erection. “Just kidding, Fuuka-san!” Chizuru joked. “Seriously, you are trying to get me off?” Fuuka had a hard time concentrated. “Where’s our leader, Fuuka-san?” Chizuru asked her.

“Arisa-chan is on her morning jog I wish that she disguised herself since the paparazzi will taking any pictures of us in compromising positions or digging any dirty.” Chizuru knew too well that the media with report anything for ratings and there are rabid fanbase of a few could flying through the handles if they link-up to any guy or girl since they’ll be label tainted.

“Don’t worry about it, Arisa-san handling her well and they aren’t stupid enough incurring the wrath of the talent agency they could filing a lawsuit.” Fuuka smiled and Chizuru found when Fuuka smile, there going hell to pay. “Guys what you’re talked about?” Shiori tiredly yawn wore a long, black t-shirt and silver bikini briefs. “The shitty paparazzi probably searching anything for sales,” Chizuru explained the conversation.

“Oh, good we only wanting a normal life,” Shiori speak. “But again, we did sign the contracts stipulated we couldn’t involve in any relationship,” The room was silence. “Anyway, Fuuka-chan can cook up a mean breakfast,” Shiori lighten up the mood.

After everybody ate breakfast, Arisa arrived there back from her jog. “I back everyone,” Arisa was drenched in sweat. “Man, Arisa-san you did ran in a marathon? Shiori saw her leader’s wet t-shirt. “No, I ran 5km.” Arisa replied. “Yukicchi didn’t have her breakfast yet,” Fuuka was worried for the youngest member. “Somebody wake her up,” Shiori raise her hand to volunteer. “I don’t have anything to do now, Fuuka-san.”

“I’m very appreciated of your kindness, Shiori-san.” Fuuka was very thankful. Shiori went up on the second floor, pass Chizuru’s room until she reaches to the end of the hallway. She gently knocked on the door but no one answer. Shiori waited for a few minutes before turned the knob. “I’m coming in,” Shiori open the door and caught a whiff of musk in the room. Shiori found Yukiko sprawling on the bed naked with tissues in the waste basket, couple of water bottles on the floor and her large lady cock lay on her stomach covering in her own jizz.

“Not surprising that Yukiko can masturbate there no tomorrow,” Shiori went to her bed trying to wake her up but the petite, green-haired girl wasn’t responsive. Shiori tried couple of times but no avail. “She’s very heavy sleeper if World War III occur she could sleep through it,” Shiori check her extra appendage and have an idea. “Heh, heh I play a naughty joke on Yukiko,” 

Shiori discarding both her shirt and underwear where her lady dick hung largely, grabbing Yukiko’s big penis and rubbing her and Yukiko’s cocks together causing some friction. “Oh yes! Let me feel your monster girly dick, Yukiko!” Shiori lying on the top of Yukiko grinding both their genitals together, Shiori put her left breast on Yukiko’s mouth, on instinct Yukiko started sucking on Shiori’s nipple. She is pinching on Yukiko’s right nipple and kneading her small breasts.  
Shiori used one of her digitals into Yukiko’s vaginal area and started pumping in her. Yukiko woke up and kissing over her breasts, they were passionately kissing, playing each other breasts, stoking the other off. “I forget about something…nah,” Both Shiori and Yukiko in sixty-nine positions sucking each other...

Around noon time, Arisa, Fuuka, and Chizuru gathered around the tv set flipping through until they saw group of six girls in a tv show. “They have their own variety show!” They were bummed at least. Shiori and Yukiko came down together witnessing the downcast mood. “Um hello guys?” Yukiko didn’t read the atmosphere but Shiori recognize it. “Call our worthless manager,” Arisa was royalty piss.

“Angel’s Kiss has their own time slot on NBS on a Sunday!” Fuuka wasn’t happy and Chizuru sighed that they had a rivalry with them. “Added we also compete with other idols and Korean groups especially boy bands,” Chizuru experience the harsh reality of being an idol since they easily be forgotten in drop of a hat. “We talked about having a more mature look and sound,” Angel’s Kiss bested them in every way from choregraph to beats. They always number two in the Orion charts since their debut and as hard they tried Angel’s Kiss always better than them.

“This is depressing, they’re very popular and seeing commercials of them is…Chizuru was frustrated. “Sometimes I wonder I better off staying home,” Yayoi’s smile appearing in her mind. “No! I’m doing both our sake,” Chizuru resolved her intention. “I could leave for my favorite café to relax,” Chizuru left the group hearing Arisa cursing over the phone. Chizuru return to her room finding a rainbow-color wig, sunglasses and a surgical mask. “This will do…” 

Chizuru travelled through train toward Akiba elected some stares of her disguise. “Maybe I am standing out too much,” The train ride was slightly uneventful for Chizuru. She left from the station headed for the café. She’s glad that today is Sunday and not many otakus there recognized her. “Finally, I make it so I can take this stupid wig off,” The place was light of activity and customers since Sunday is a slow day, Chizuru easily found herself a table and waiting for a waitress.

After twenty minutes of waiting, a young woman dress like a maid wearing nekomimi came to Chizuru’s table smiling. “May I take your order,” The glass-wearing waitress spoke in the politest tone. “One ice tea, a chocolate sundae, and cheese cake,” Chizuru put her order. The cat maid bows and hustling away. “I love this life,” Chizuru enjoyed this café due the waitresses dress combination of maids and cat girls and serving good food. “I needed avoiding anything related to idol business,” 

Chizuru ruffle her short, blue hair thinking how her group try to be better. “Angel’s Kiss basically kicking our butts in everything. It sucks that they’re very superior to us,” Chizuru knows the gap between them getting wider of each passing day. She sighs that racking her brain doesn’t improve the situation. While in thought, her food came. “Mistress here’s your food, nyan, nyan.” Chizuru snaps back to reality and saw the waitress standing there.

“Oh, thanks.” Chizuru started digging in and took a scoopful of ice cream and taste it in her mouth. “This is the best chocolate sundae I have,” Chizuru greedily ate her food and desert. “They had put me on some stupid diet,” Chizuru was self-indulging herself also she won’t be worried any paparazzi snooping around here they won’t caught dead investigating a maid café. “Aww this great,” Chizuru was satisfied.

The another reason why Chizuru liked this café because the maids are cute and Chizuru admired the female form and she’s a bit of a pervert enjoy ogling them stealthy. “Thank you, god, for creating beautiful women,” Chizuru was checking out the scarlet-haired woman with normal size breasts struggling writing her name on the food. “She got a cute butt.” Chizuru turned her attention the next one with teal-hair arguing with some idiotic customers.

“You, asshole! You shouldn’t have groped me, that sexual harassment!” The man smiled smugly while his other friends face palm pretending they don’t know him. “Aw, come on baby you got one fine body should showing off more,” The lecher tried to reach for her breasts, his friends about to stop him, the waitress slapped him on the jaw. “Hideo stop you moron! You are trying to get us reject from the establishment.” They were disgusted of his behavior.

“That dumbass giving men anywhere a bad name,” Chizuru left and headed back. In mid-afternoon Chizuru returns to the idols’ place found deserted. “Guess they are meeting with Meiko-san,” Chizuru felt sorry for their manager, Kirigaya Meiko she basically ill-equip dealing with Arisa’s force of personality and being walking over by the group.

Chizuru went to the living room clipped on the television. She found a sitcom that her opinion very boring, Chizuru turn couple of channels before stopped on a program with pair of heroines fought against hordes of demon slashing through their way toward the demon queen. “This look interest,” Chizuru was into the movie as the demon huntresses in spectacular display of gore destroying the tentacle demon before it able violating them. After they literally went through hell, the final showdown with demon queen sat on her throne dress in bondage gear. 

“Her boobs remind me of…” Chizuru started to get stiffen thinking about Yayoi. The duo fight against the demon queen with her impressive dark power, struggled mightily against the succubus shedding their already tore up clothes leaving little of the imagination. “Whoa! I just watch a porn parody?” Her dick rose in her skirt causing Chizuru to be turn on.

The Succubus Queen used her power to make the heroines revealing their darkest fantasies. “Oh, Aoi-chan you such a dirty girl masturbated to your friend, Maki especially you can’t tell her how you really feel. Maki-chan admitted you wanted Aoi to be yours cum bucket,” The Succubus Queen tore Maki’s panties off showing her girl penis. “Maki-chan you’re bigger than any man I had encounter,” The Succubus coo and Chizuru rolled her eyes.

“Don’t look at me, Aoi!” Maki was ashamed of her body and Chizuru noted that sound so similar of Yayoi. “It a mere coincidence?” Chizuru had found unsettling. “I’m a freak and the Order hidden my secret for years…you do hate me, Aoi?” Chizuru pay attention to the movie knowingly the movie is a bad porn. “No, Maki in fact that I love the way you are,” Aoi crawl to Maki as the Succubus Queen watched on. “Oh, how cute that the two priestesses have found love but it time make you my personal slaves for eternally,”

“I found kind hot in cheesy way,” Chizuru started massage her shaft as both Aoi and Maki are entangled in plat vines that increase libido of the victims. “Ha, ha, ha, experience pleasure, getting in to your animalistic lust, break free from the chains of morality.” Succubus Queen pulled her thong down revealed a dark, veiny dick. “I’ll break this bitch in front of you, Maki and making her craving for my dick.” Succubus Queen started raping Aoi in front of Maki as she forced watch her friend being violated.

This is so stupid but I’m jerking off to this,” Chizuru was on her back on the couch with her skirt on the floor, her panties rolled around her left ankle. The vines tighten on Maki’s girl member making her cum and she is fighting a losing battle avoiding being corrupted. “Your little friend can’t hold much longer, Aoi-chan you can end her misery,” Succubus Queen pulled out of Aoi and freeing her from the vines. Aoi crawled to Maki as she slowly changing into a demon herself.

“A-Aoi my body is on fire please kill me that I die as a human.” Maki asked be mercy kill. Aoi is positioning herself over Maki’s dick. “D-Don’t do it, Aoi!” Chizuru watching the scene with intensely.

“It a mess up movie but the scene felt very sad,” Chizuru about climax. Aoi bouncing up and down riding her partner about a few minutes Aoi whisper something in Maki’s ear and utter a few incarnations a blinding light vaporize everything in its path including the Succubus Queen. “Nooo! How can be,” Her screams faded and Aoi purified Maki’s soul. “Maki, we did it! We defeat the Succubus Queen.” Aoi wrap arms around Maki.

“I sorry, Aoi I wasn’t honest either you or myself I afraid you’ll rejecting me due my body,” Maki was sobbing. Aoi kiss her. “Kousaka Maki I have been in love with you about three years now and you are you.” Maki was happy be accept by her friend now girlfriend. “Um, Aoi…” Maki pointed out their nakedness. Aoi blushed and covering her breasts.

“The movie end with a twist that was unexpected.” Chizuru finish watching the movie. She found she had cum on the couch. “Fuuka-san will kill me,”

“She has called me over there, I haven’t recover from my hang over,” Arisa had invited Meiko (Read demanded) to the restaurant with rest of the group sans Chizuru. “That bratty bitch don’t know I’m the one help her forming Sunshine Princess,” Meiko hated Arisa with passion since she met her three years ago. She pulled a pack of cigarette from her jacket pocket, took one and putting in her mouth. Before she can smoke, the waiter hovered over her.

“Sorry miss this is a designate non-smoker area please moved somewhere else,” Meiko looked at him strangely and she remove the cigarette from her mouth. “What about my rights as a smoker,” Meiko grumbled. The quartet arrived there with various disguises. “Kirigaya-san I see you got my message,” Arisa grinned and Meiko didn’t like it the way Arisa looked.

“Nakano your screaming and hollering isn’t professional please talked in a mature matter.” Meiko knew this be trouble. “You called me here so you have a public temper tantrum and Angel’s Kiss having their own show? And you want one?” Meiko exasperated that Arisa has childish feud with the leader of Angel’s Kiss.

“Sorry kiddo, this showbiz you can’t have everything you wanted because you demand also applied to life,” Meiko hoped she defuse the situation. Arisa quietly sat contemplating her options as the rest sensing tension. “Kirigaya-san I guess I underestimated you, you’re not a piece of shit but small-dick moron who couldn’t stand up to her boss and giving us shitty gigs.” Arisa blow up on Meiko.

“Arisa-chan calm down, there a peaceful way settles things,” Fuuka wished the restaurant didn’t heard Arisa’s outburst. Meiko looked at Arisa with contempt. “Nakano-san, hear this you’re an overgrown spoiled brat when things get tough, you run away whining and bitching to the world because you don’t have your way,” Meiko stood up facing Arisa.

“Ha, ha that so comic, Kirigaya-san you have a future in comedy,” Arisa was giggling uncontrollably and everyone was worry. “Um…Arisa you already?” Yukiko broke the ice. Arisa double over laughing. “K-Kirigaya-san oh, my god your silly woman you think you grew a backbone, think again.” Arisa stopped herself laughing.

Meiko stood firmly meeting Arisa eye-to-eye. “Nakano-san I hate your guts since the first time your haughty bitch! You ever thought about it how much negotiation going securing rights for a TV show? Get your head out of your ass and living the real-world Angel’s Kiss agency got their show due, A being popular and B they negotiated.” Meiko turn her heels and left. “Your dumb country hick! Came back here and I beat the shit out of you!” Arisa tried to lunge at Meiko but she was restrained by Shiori and Fuuka.

“Yayoi-chan let’s defeat the Succubus Queen!” Both Chizuru and Yayoi are charging through Hell cutting down demons on their path. “Pretty Shrine Maiden Yayoi doesn’t tolerate evil.” Chizuru cringed at Yayoi’s catchphrase. They reach at the fortress where the Succubus Queen held kidnapped girls. “Yayoi-chan when we slay the Succubus Queen I’ll achieve my dream being an idol and…” Chizuru blushed.

“Chizuru after we finish our mission I wanted get something off my chest before you leave,” Chizuru poked her on her large breast. “Hey! Chizuru-chan stop playing my breast I don’t like have massive boobs you think is fun walking around without hurting myself,” Yayoi snaps at Chizuru. “Sorry Yayoi-chan just you said I have the urge to poke you…” Chizuru was babbling.

“Thanks Chizuru honestly I’m terrified that we won’t make it alive and I don’t want any regrets.” Yayoi grabbed both Chizuru’s hands and the bluette blushed. “I have a bad feeling of this…” 

“Okay Chizuru-chan end our final act let us go out a bang!” The obsidian door was in front of them knowingly the final boss is ahead… “This seems endless why it had been over hundred floors.” Yayoi whined with their uniform torn to shreds, cake in blood and gore. “Yayoi-chan we almost there just one more stupid boss we have to deal with,” Chizuru wasn’t better either with she only running around in pair of yellow panties left and leaning on her halberd.

“I don’t mind, Chizuru-chan but why you don’t wear a bra? Yayoi secretly ogling her friend with her nine-inch girly dick stretching through her blue panties. They limp through the entrance and saw a grand hall with hundreds of girls and women were corrupted giving in to pleasure and became demons’ slaves only to serve their queen.

“Welcome to the Succubus Café,” Mizuho gave a parody of a greeting to them. “Wait What!?” Chizuru exclaimed. “How I greeted our guest that means you had defeat my niece and her slave well she is using our services without paying.” Mizuho dressed in blue armor showed her massive under boob, shin guards, gauntlet decorate with skulls and something phallic between her legs. “I ran a business here and you have to thrashed everything hire help is hard to find besides I prefer company of women.” Mizuho left from her throne, stroll to the duo.

“I smell lust in the air that means either one of you lusting after her friend,” Mizuho snap her fingers, several mirrors fell from the sky surrounding both Chizuru and Yayoi. “Revealing thine true self. Chizuru was separated from Yayoi and found herself on the stage with four other girls.

“What where am I?” Chizuru bewildered there are crowd of faceless people judging her. “Sunshine Princess they suck! Angel’s Kiss is the best in the world!” Items were thrown at them, Chizuru using the mic stand are a weapon bating them away. “This is insane!” Chizuru turned around saw her bandmates being dominated sexually by six new comers. “Your mouth only good about you, Nakano.” The dark-hair leader stuff her dick in Arisa’s mouth forcing her getting oral. “Chizuru-chan help me!” Yukiko was naked, her clothes torn up, currently being double penetrated by the two members of Angel’s Kiss.

“Oh, look I break my toy,” Fuuka was glossy-eyed as her mind was shattered. “Please pound me until I cum,” Fuuka was on her knees stretching her vagina.

“You suck getting hand jobs like your group,” Shiori teary-eyed stoking the last two girls while being belittled. “Angel’s Kiss they’re currently annihilating Sunshine Princess in the sex battle,” The announcer was very cheerful due the horrified circumstance. “They’re sick for cheering on it…” Chizuru is sneering with rage.

“Man, they weak as usual also but we have forgot more one…” Chizuru wasn’t stupid knowing her odds isn’t in her favor. “I’ve leave this sick, thrill show.” Chizuru dash toward the exit but the floor of the stage came to life and trip her getting the audience a free panty shot with her favorite red thong.

“Heh, one little bunny left oh what we could do with you?” Chizuru was surrounded by them. They picked her up and process tearing her costume off leaving her in her underwear. “Well, well what we have here,” They grabbed Chizuru and ripped her underwear off exposing her lady member. “Seriously! You ever heard bikini wax,” Chizuru was completely at their mercy and the cameras were focus on her. “Haruka-chan her breasts are big! I could feel her up,” The dirty blonde groped Chizuru’s breasts. Chizuru tried to scream but her mouth was stuffed with her own thong. “Shut up! Just let us humiliate you.” The dark-haired leader spokes.

Then Angel’s Kiss gang rape Chizuru on the stage as the audience were enjoying seeing Chizuru’s dignity being stripped away. After a while, Chizuru covered in jizz saw Yayoi’s face distorted with hate. “Chizuru-chan why you weren’t there for me when I needed you the most?” Chizuru was speechless of Yayoi’s accusation. A mirror appears next to Chizuru and she saw her reflection smiled coldly with the members of Sunshine Princess dress provocation clothing. “As idols, we can’t have any relationships, privacy or having a life. The public only want the manufacture version of us, not the real version or remain sexual pure.”

Sunshine Princess step forth from the mirror and the stage disappear replacing by infinite darkness. “Chizuru-san shed your false self and becoming a demon,” The group change into demons. “This is your dream for to achieve stardom but cost of yourself,” Chizuru found herself change with horns, large dark feathery wings, her clothes emphasis of her bust.

“We couldn’t beat Angel’s Kiss in everything including sales. Sunshine Princess always be second best to them.” Arisa walked to Chizuru seductively. “Or we could be selling ourselves to a AV company where some idols became porn stars avoiding be forgotten by the public.” Rest of Sunshine Princess follow Arisa and Chizuru backing away from her fellow idol members. “Arisa-san you don’t make any sense what you’re saying. What about our fans?” Chizuru hope that she could getting through Arisa.

“Our fans? They’re creepy, holding us on a high pedestal without regarding our feelings or we’re human.” Chizuru hit something and facing herself with pairs of girls on a leash kneeling each side of her. “Being an idol is great, you could have everything you wanted, including indulge some sexual fantasies.” The teal-haired girl with cat-like ears lifted from the floor as Chizuru molesting her impudently. “Every girl throws themselves at me cause I’m famous and I like to jerk off to those cute little maids.” The other girl pulling the teal-hired cat girl’s panties down, Chizuru’s double was making out to the cat girl to her horror.

“I-I don’t think like that!” Chizuru vehemently denied. Her double laughed. “Oh, geez don’t pull that moral crap, what about Yayoi-chan?” Chizuru felt her heart was ripped from her chest. “What the reason you befriended her? Her positive personality or…” Dark Chizuru snapped her fingers and Yayoi appears dress in an angel costume with wings smiling. “Chizuru-chan I love because you are the only person accepted me.” Yayoi turned into a devil with a heart-shape tail, cleavage window, a choker, little devil wings on her back, silky black dress with slits on the sides and cock sock on her dick. “Heh, heh I masturbated to you every day for three years, hoping and waiting for you to come back.”

Mizuho wrapped her arms around Yayoi and held her close. “Mizuho-san found me some new friends because Chizuru-chan is a bitch can’t call back to her childhood friend she’s ashamed of me and appeasing others.” Yayoi used her right hand digging through her chest, Chizuru sicken that Yayoi was pulling her heart from her ribcage. “On graduate day I was about to confess my feelings to you, but Chizuru selfishly chose her dreams over me,” Chizuru felt very lousy for told Yayoi about the audition.

“I sorry, Yayoi-chan I was a dumbass on that day didn’t consider your feelings.” Chizuru was crying. “You try your best to tell me how you felt about me but I had ruined by pursuing my dream being an idol.” She lost her strength and fell on her knees. “Minazuki Chizuru you don’t deserve my heart.” Yayoi dropped her own heart on the floor and stomp it. The mirrors shattered and Chizuru found herself back in the fortress. When she saw causing, Chizuru wanting to tear her own eyes. Yayoi is completely corrupted she turned to a demon and being gangbang group of futa succubae as Mizuho filming it.

“My new star is a magnificent cum bucket here come the money shot.” Yayoi was lost in pleasure as she is continuing bounce up and down one of the she demon’s dick and being fuck in the ass. “Chizuru-chan looked at me I am being milked, Chizuru please join me,” Yayoi is slurring her words and Chizuru have look away. “Chizuru-san sorry you can’t save your friend she’s beyond help.” Chizuru found a collar around her neck with a leach attached to it.

“You’re under contact with the agency, Minazuki Chizuru.” Meiko held the leach and slowly pulling her toward Sunshine Princess as they now being Angel’s Kiss personal slaves. “Yayoi-chan please forgive me…”

Chizuru woke up sweating and crying. She turns the lamp on and found herself having a lady boner with thick cum on her stomach. “That was a wet nightmare?” Chizuru wished she could contact Yayoi.


	4. Calm before the storm

“It has been a good week for me,” Yayoi was happy that she’s avoiding Kana and her group. “Yeah, Watanabe she hasn’t bother me for a while,” Unfortunate for Yayoi she’s tempting fate. “Hi, my friend.” Yayoi turned around and faced Kana with Ryoko, Junko, and Amane in tow. Yayoi gulped knowingly that Kana was right behind her. “H-Hi Watanabe-san” Yayoi timidly answer.

“You hadn’t forgotten about our deal, Mizushima?” Kana was breathing down hard on Yayoi. “You’ll work for auntie, Mizushima I guess you need a little persuasion come here,” Kana grabbed Yayoi and dragging her to the A/V room with the three other girls. “Hey Watanabe! Stop hurting me!” Yayoi was forcedly sat down by Kana. “Well, well Mizushima I heard you have a fun time at the café couple weeks ago,” Kana grinned. Yayoi hated the way Kana was smiling.

“I wanted forget that it was a terrible experience I don’t want ever to remember.” Yayoi doesn’t like she recalled the past humiliation. Kana is pulling something from her bag, it was a DVD that Yayoi is surprise that Kana have. She handed to Ryoko, who then putting in a DVD player and cut on the machine. The room was silent as the screen came to alive and Yayoi looking horrified showing her with Erina and Atsuko in the room of the threesome seeing herself getting a blow job to Atsuko. “No, no, no!” Her face turn ash as Yayoi was watching the scene unfolding.

“Whoa Mizushima you’re a little perv for receiving head,” Junko comment. “It humanly possible having those humongous boobs on you?” Amane notice of Yayoi’s breasts. “Why she has to show this?” Yayoi start crying. After the film was over, Kana push the DVD out and Yayoi felt helpless for being the same room as her tormentor. “I hate you, Watanabe! Mizuho told you to blackmail me?” Yayoi was betrayed.

“Mizushima-san I said I had plans for you,” Kana press against Yayoi and held her. “It I release this video on the internet, you’ll be a star Mizushima Yayoi,” Kana briefly thought she was going to do Yayoi before letting her go. “Take the job,” Yayoi ran and left the room. “I hate my life…” Yayoi was depressed and wasn’t paying attention to class the teacher was droning on his lecture. “Mizuho-san set me up. I shouldn’t come to that place,” Yayoi had thinking about different options but she realized that she hadn’t no choice but to work there.

After school end, Yayoi headed back to the cosplay café to accept the job offer. It barely anyone there since it falls on a weekday and Yayoi was looking for Mizuho. Yayoi saw a girl around her age stumble around, breaking things. “I so sorry,” She was apologizing. The miko cosplayer continuously dropping things on the costumers that Yayoi felt some pity for her. “She has a hard time working,” Of course Yayoi knew her situation won’t be improve since she she’ll work here.

Yayoi went to the office hoping that she found Mizuho but she wasn’t there. “Not surprising she not there,” Yayoi sighed and decided to wait for her. Yayoi wandered a bit until she found herself back the café area. “I better order something,” Yayoi only afford the cheapest meal because of her allowance and flipping through the menu disinterestedly. Yayoi was bore waiting for some service. The same girl whom Yayoi saw earlier came up with her auburn hair in dismayed. “Nanako I may take your order please,” Nanako stood over Yayoi.

Yayoi pointed a few things on the menu to Nanako. “Okay that your order…um” Nanako didn’t knew Yayoi’s name. “Mizushima Yayoi,” Yayoi dispassionately spoke. “Yayoi-san your will come up,” Before Nanako leave, she tripped herself and landed flat on her face sticking her ass up. “Sorry I such a clumsy person that onee-san keep telling me,” Nanako rubbed her own butt. “She so hopeless,” Yayoi have some empathy for Nanako. Nanako sense Yayoi’s downcast mood, sitting next to the ebony-haired girl. “Tell me about your problems, Nanako-chan is here.” Nanako smiled.

“I shouldn’t let a stranger hearing my problems I don’t want her drag into them,” Yayoi was reluctant at first but she saw Nanako’s eyes sparkle in a delusion way. “She’s a good person I fear she worked in this despise place doesn’t knew the true purpose,” Yayoi took a deep breath and started telling her problems. “I have this person bully me at school since I attended threaten me and blackmailing me if I don’t pay her, she’ll releasing the video of me in awkward situation.” Yayoi omitted the part of the threesome between her, Erina and Atsuko.

Nanako continued to smile and Yayoi found it very unsettling. “Kana-chan can be a hassle she kept running up her tabs. Means she is abusing the café rules, Rena-san barely tolerate her since she keeps flirting with the waitresses.” Nanako told in matter-of-fact way. Yayoi find the real reason that Kana wanting Yayoi work here. “But Watanabe-san still have power over me and that DVD will go viral on the internet…” Yayoi didn’t what to know if her parents found out that their daughter went to an erotic café.

“Nanako-san, today I came to apply here for the job I’m waiting for the owner.” Nanako grabbed both of Yayoi’s hands and put them on her F-cup breasts. “What, what she’s doing!” Yayoi was perplexed of Nanako’s behavior. “Heh, heh I hope this cheer you up,” Nanako force Yayoi feel her up and Yayoi was aroused. “Please, please don’t let her notice,” Onee-chan used it to cheer me up,” Yayoi was struggling to stay calm but her girl member kept getting bigger until her touched Nanako’s. “Oh, my! You got one too,”

“Nanako-san stop tempting me I can’t hold much longer,” Yayoi pulled her hands off from her breasts. “Nanako-san why you did that?” Yayoi had a hard time breathing. “I did help you with your mood?” Nanako asked. Yayoi calm herself down. “It is embarrassing for getting a hard-on, especially from you,” Yayoi felt her dick expose with her school skirt barely conceal the erection. “Yayoi-san you got a big dick but my is bigger,” Nanako grabbed Yayoi and took her to the locker room. “Nanako-san wait…”

They were in the lock room where Nanako had a tape measurer. “Okay we have a dick measurement contest,” Yayoi found Nanako was too excited. Nanako pull her hakama off showing a red ribbon tie to her girly penis. “I wonder why Nanako-san got one on her as same as Atsuko-chan,” Yayoi wonder about the mystery before she can be contemplating, Nanako’s voice snaps her back to reality.  
“Come on Yayoi-san, taking off your skirt off.” Nanako was tussle her skirt off. “Hey, hey!” Yayoi pull both her skirt and her turquoise panties off leaving her full-erected nine-inch dick fully display. Nanako was drooling at the sight before regained her composure. “Okay I’ll measure you,” She wrapped around the tape measurer on Yayoi’s girl penis. “Nanako-san I still erected,” She was tightened a bit as Nanako was finish. “Nine-inches not bad, now measure me.” She handed the tape to Yayoi.

Yayoi was nervous holding to the tape she’s close to Nanako’s she cocks it at half-mast, her hands were shaking. “It kind tempting to…” Yayoi shook the lewd thoughts from her head. “No, no I must concentrate,” Yayoi tried think sweet, pleasant thoughts avoiding the temptation in front of her. “Heh, heh this isn’t my full-mast,” Nanako started get erect as Yayoi barely put the tape on her.

“Yayoi-san y-you got it?” Nanako getting bigger until Yayoi complete the measurement. “Ten and half-inches, Nanako-san,” Yayoi stared at Nanako’s girl cock it was very vainly and dark. “Whoa it still growing!” A-A foot!” Yayoi revised the measurement. “I’m getting horny,” Nanako shoved her Godzilla dick into Yayoi’s mouth. “Yayoi-san u-use your mouth please,” Nanako slurred her words. “I can’t fit all of it in my mouth,”

Yayoi force give a blow job to Nanako as the girl make an aheago face. Nanako was choking her as Yayoi was hapless. “Nanako’s your monster dick it is choking me I can’t breathe.” Yayoi tried clawing her way off but her face was in Nanako’s crotch and her nose on her pubes. “Azuma-san you’re killing Mizushima,” Natsuki was there and pulling the busty red-hair from Yayoi and she’s grasping for air. “Azuma-san you need to calm down!” Natsuki scorned Nanako. Nanako was still aroused and breathing heavily. “Thank you, Natsuki-san,” Yayoi suck some air.

Natsuki checked on Nanako and saw the girl started stoking her huge dick with her top dishevel. “Hee, hee Momoyama-san, Yayoi-san I glad you two are here m-my horse cock need some attention,” Nanako continuously to masturbate. Natsuki realized that Nanako shift to her another persona and had to tame the girl. “I was afraid that without her older sister, Azuma-san will run wild if nobody stops her,” Natsuki pull her dark, pencil business skirt revealing she’s wearing pantyhose. Then she took that off show her red, lacy underwear and finally she discards her underwear showing her six-inch feminine dick.

“Natsuki-san is very beautiful…” Yayoi watched Natsuki approached Nanako as the voluptuous red-hair was currently jerking herself off. “Mizushima-san help me,” Natsuki request Yayoi for her help. Natsuki remove her jacket, unbutton her white blouse wearing a pink bra showing-off her shapely C-cup breasts. Yayoi was focusing on Natsuki intensely she’d forgotten that she supposedly helping Natsuki. “Mizushima-san! Pay attention.” Natsuki snaps at her.

Yayoi fidgeted starting stripping her remaining clothes off before standing there naked covering her giant, J-cup breasts suddenly feeling self-conscious. Natsuki stood over Nanako as the girl is drooling at the sight. “Azuma-san look at me,” Natsuki command Nanako and she was stopping masturbating. Natsuki knew she have control Nanako a bit and Yayoi stood there being bashful. “That girl couldn’t cut it if she has a killer body,” Natsuki regretted for asking Yayoi’s assistance but Nanako is a huge problem she shifted to her alternative persona like Sumire, the Azuma sister basically sex maniacs if let loose they’ll reap havoc. “I don’t believe the same nice girl is a beast,” For Natsuki, Nanako was worst of the two.

“Azuma-san laid down, Mizushima-san come over.” Natsuki’s voice was smooth and Yayoi was mesmerized of the older woman’s cock. In a trance Yayoi is headed to both Natsuki and Nanako. Yayoi seeing Nanako’s foot-long penis sticking up with her own member got harden. “Nanako-san’s dick it so…” Yayoi positioning herself over Nanako that surprised Natsuki. “Mizushima-san please occupied her.” Yayoi lowered herself on Nanako’s member taking every inch of the monstrous cock. “Oh god it in my womb.” Her stomach was bulge that her vaginal walls tighten sucking in Nanako’s long girl cock.

“Yayoi-san your pussy took every bit of my huge girly member.” Natsuki had witness sudden personality shift from Yayoi. “That girl was bashful and afraid of her body and now she’s willfully having sex. What with this girl?” Natsuki can’t pull either head or tail the mystery of Mizushima Yayoi.

Nanako was bucking her hips as Yayoi was bouncing making lewd-worthy faces. Natsuki pulled the top from Nanako freeing her bountiful chest. Her areole was large and dark Natsuki decided to have kneed them. Yayoi stoked herself, playing her own nipples in the proceed. Nanako reached over and grabbed Natuski’s lady member. “Momoyama-san your cock needed some attention,” Natsuki shriek and Nanako was stoking her off. Yayoi thought a very naughty idea she stops masturbating, pull Natsuki into a kiss making her blush. “Momoyama-san you’re very pretty I so astonish that no man or woman ever pay attention to you I guess you’re busy stopping Mizuho-san schemes.” Natsuki was flabbergasted that she came prematurely on Nanako’s boobs.

“Mizushima-san that was a dirty trick you pull,” Natsuki’s eyes widen because Nanako was now blowing her. “Hehe, hehe, Momoyama-san you ever masturbated before? Seriously you’re so uptight isn’t a joke. You got two pretty girls at your disposal, but you try do the right thing,” Yayoi was teasing the older woman. Nanako pulled her mouth from Natsuki’s dick and with a mischievous gleam that Yayoi had caught on. Yayoi pulled herself off from Nanako with Natsuki was puzzled. While Natsuki was distracted, Yayoi went behind her lifting her pink bra up. “Momoyama-san we help you to relieve some stress.”

“What the-?! Went Mizushima-san got behind me?” Natsuki slowly losing control of the situation. “Don’t worry Momoyama-san just relax,” Yayoi gently pushing her into Nanako’s monster-size cock barely hitting her face on it. Natsuki tried to recover, Yayoi held her head down made Natsuki forcibly giving a blow job to Nanako. Natsuki was struggling to pull off but Yayoi kept holding on. “Momoyama-san t-that felt so good,” Nanako resume her own blow job on Natsuki.

“Earlier I had to rescued Mizushima-san from Azuma-san now she’s assisting her,” Natsuki still processing the sudden turn of the events. After a few minutes, Yayoi let Natsuki go and the grey-haired woman was coughing laying on the floor. Nanako lift herself up with Yayoi stood over the older woman.

“Momoyama-san you’re so cute,” Nanako grabbed her own huge cock rubbing it over Natsuki. Yayoi lifted her legs up exposing her womanhood then put her dick in her. Natsuki felt Yayoi in her and instinctively her vaginal walls tighten. “Momoyama-san it my first time inside of a woman.” Nanako splatted Natsuki with her cum and Yayoi continuously pumping in and out. “Mizushima and Azuma are assaulting me but…” Natsuki tried hanging on to her sanity but Yayoi keep filling her up and Nanako gave her a facial with her face covered in jizz.

Natsuki reached for her own feminine member and yanking up and down simulating herself, Yayoi was at her peak gave a final push came in Natsuki. Nanako was exhausted and stopped masturbated. “These two will be the death of me…”

“Sorry, I went overboard Momoyama-san.” After took a quick shower, Yayoi dress back in her school uniform smoothing her skirt, Nanako changed into a red sweater, black jeans, and some yellow gym shoes after her shift was over. “Seriously, Mizushima-san you’re worse than Azuma-san it is saying something.” Natsuki is annoyed. “At least Azuma is calm down and back to her normal self.” Natsuki was wishing for a cigarette. “Thanks both of you,” Nanako bow. “Momoyama-san, Nanako-san well…” Yayoi’s fidgeted, staring down looking on the floor.

“Honestly, I have some thoughts working here, the atmosphere is great just I don’t like forced working against my will, I wanted on my own accord.” Yayoi watched for a reaction. “This girl…No wonder Mizuho have an eye for her,” Natsuki wish that Yayoi shouldn’t take the job but as assist manager she expected her work to her best abilities. “Came to the office, Mizushima.” Yayoi followed Natsuki.

They arrive at the office with Natsuki gave Yayoi an application. “Please gave your correct information and sign here and here.” Yayoi check everything out and wrote every information she got. “Congratulations, welcome aboard Mizushima-san.” Natsuki shook her hand. “Thanks, Momoyama-san I got hire through dubious means,” Yayoi realized she had to hide her new job from her parents since she’s now working in an erotic cosplay café. Natsuki was worried for Yayoi because Mizuho able monitoring her now discreetly. “They will eat her up alive if Mizushima-san isn’t careful,” Natsuki know Yayoi will have a rough time working here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. For those who wait

The café was busy on the weekend and Yayoi was servicing customers. “Oh man, everything is hectic today,” After starting work last week, Yayoi is accustomed of her new job and quickly being very popular with the patrons due her cheerful personality and her huge breasts to her annoyance. “Why I had worked with titty monster here,” Atsuko pointed to Yayoi. “Seriously she’s popular because the lumps of fats on her.” Erina knew this won’t be a good idea of Atsuko working with Yayoi due what happened transpired over past few weeks. “Atsuko can be hostile to everyone since she isn’t honest with her feelings,”

Rena observed Yayoi while sitting down on her break. “This person Kana talked about? She kind out of place here but she my coworker now and I have stayed professional,” Rena watched Yayoi serviced a couple smiling. “She doesn’t know what she got herself into,” Rest of the day went fast, Yayoi was done with her shift and currently changing back in her school uniform Atsuko standing behind her tapping her foot.

“Mizushima-san I wanted talk to you,” Yayoi turned around and saw Atsuko dress in white short-sleeved shirt, grey dress skirt and gold bow tied in her hair. “Listen I had been working here for two years now, as your senpai know your place here because you got stupid, ridiculous body even humanly impossible to have you’re the bottom of the totem pole with tits for brains Azuma newbies serve their seniors everything from buying lunch to…” Atsuko again poked Yayoi on her chest making them to jiggle. “Using them as stress relieve,” Atsuko eyeing Yayoi caused her to be uncomfortable.

“Atsuko-chan please don’t tell her that,” Erina intervened. “Mizushima-san, Atsuko was just jesting you is only a rumor but there some element of the truth of it,” Erina move Yayoi away from the shorter woman escorting her out of the locker room. “Mizushima-san I’m worry for you due of your unique body. There are some women will ambush you at every opportunely…” Erina was weighting in her options if tell Yayoi the unsavory truth.

“Mizushima-san sometimes they gang up on you calm down their sexual urges and marking you color-specific ribbons tying victim’s dicks. “Oh, that how both Atsuko-chan and Nanako-chan got them…” Then Yayoi realized the horrific implication. “T-Then Atsuko-chan and Nanako-chan…” Erina shook her head confirm Yayoi’s suspicions. “Oh my god it so terrible,”

“How I first found Atsuko covering in cum in the showers couple years ago with her penis tie marked her sorry telling you this but be careful,” Yayoi heed Erina’s warning. Yayoi returned to her house knowing she was over her head. “What have Watanabe got me this situation? Consider of my rotten luck I won’t be surprise some weird woman try molest me,” Yayoi sighed that she has be extra vigilant now on. She lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling of her room when her cell phone vibrates she is receiving a message. “Now what?”

Yayoi opened her phone and was greeting of Nanako’s sext. Nanako was stroking her long, girly member made Yayoi quite arouse. “Wow!” She felt her own cock stiffen as she watched Nanako jerking off on her own bed sweating profusely making those sweet lewd faces. Yayoi had sudden urge to masturbate undressing herself until she is naked laid on her back. Yayoi started fantasizing of her and Nanako being gangbanged by faceless women in the café. “Please cum on my huge boobs,” Yayoi imagine Nanako receiving an intense bukkake session from their assaulters as Yayoi watched hapless while being fuck. “Please dominated me,” She reached for her phone and switched to camera mode, so she can take a selfie.

Out of nowhere Kana appears in Yayoi’s erotic fantasy whispering in her ear. “Mizushima-san please blow me, suck on my dick,” Yayoi compiled to dream Kana. “Watanabe, you got some foreskin I am peeling back,” Yayoi never thought Kana being her fantasy, but she enjoyed it. Yayoi using her tongue swirling on the tip of Kana’s head, Yayoi was blowing her worst enemy off the suction of mouth making dream Kana’s face distorted with pleasure. 

“Mizushima-san y-you’re good with your mouth that it,” She held on her head. Yayoi was almost done, Kana is at her limits before spray a thick, gooey stream into Yayoi’s mouth. Back in the real world, Yayoi came about the fifth time and splattered her own cum on the phone. After came from her euphoric high, Yayoi found her cell phone a mess. “Oh no!” Something else she realized. “Why Watanabe is in my fantasy?” Yayoi shook that thought.

School was over, Yayoi about to leave she spot a flash of dark hair turned around the corner with stack of paper fell on the ground. “Who could this be?” She checked the papers found it was drawings of naked dick girls with artist name on it. “Whoa there not many us at school,” Yayoi took the sketch papers headed for the art room. Yayoi went to the first floor at the door knock on it, but nobody answers. “I guess the art teacher not there,” Before Yayoi headed back, the door opened, and she was yanked inside coming face to face with a beautiful looking girl probably around fifteen years old and a green-haired girl wearing a white robe drink apple juice through a straw sitting down. The raven-haired beauty sizing up Yayoi before proclaiming. “You are going be my model,” Yayoi was perplexed by the sudden declaration.

“Excuse me for my rude behavior my name is Miyanaga Reika I’m a first year. I have an interest in futas they’ve very fascinating bodies since I always like drawing them guess I very envious of them I born as a normal girl,” Yayoi found the newcomer odd, but she is sensing no malice toward her. “You are my junior, Miyanaga-san but you shouldn’t be proclaiming someone be your model it kind out of left field.” Yayoi recovered from her initial shock. “Your drawings are unbelievable how your able capture them even I no expert in arts.

Reika once again looking at Yayoi concentrating on her body with several ideas forming in her head. “Reika-san what about me? We’re done of our session? The green-haired girl finished her drink, with a glare locking on Reika’s direction raising the hairs on Yayoi. “That girl seems scary,” “Asuka-san I hadn’t forgotten you at all in fact senpai also be part of the drawing.” The second time today Yayoi was perplexed by Reika. “Wait, Miyanaga-san I didn’t ask for this.” Yayoi protected.

With a mischievous gleam, Reika started laughing as Yayoi is bewildered by her behavior, Asuka knew that Reika was scheming something and felt sorry for Yayoi. “Senpai I have been eyeing you for a while since the beginning of the school year. Your unrealistic breasts, your cute face, your bubble butt is the perfect model material the rumors are true,” Reika stood triumphant with Yayoi looked dumbfounded. “Um, what rumors Miyanaga-san?” She is afraid of the answer. 

“Senpai you’re a legend around here due your body,” Reika about to grope Yayoi, Asuka steps in and hit Reika on top of her head making the artist wince in pain. “Ow! Asuka-san why you hit me?” Reika-san rubbed her head. “That was close,” Yayoi wished she was born as a normal girl instead a dick girl. “Reika can be calm be but it come to futanari, she just unbearable annoying,” Asuka explained her friend shameless behavior. “Senpai spoiler alert I also one,” Asuka disrobe herself showing smaller than normal-sized dick it about between three and four inches even Asuka looked embarrassed.

“I’m not quite big as other futanari and basically our relationship boils down to being sex besties meaning Reika-san like having sex with me she has weird fetish involving us,” Asuka simply told Yayoi. “It more of us in school than you ever know senpai.” Yayoi pondered why Reika able have some subjects.

“Sorry I never gave my name, Minami Asuka um…” Asuka didn’t know Yayoi’s name. “Mizushima Yayoi, Minami-san.” Yayoi relaxed, and both now know her name. “Mizushima-senpai sorry for Reika-san dragging you into this but if you change your mind considered her offer.” Asuka told Yayoi. “Oh yeah here your papers, Miyanaga-san,” She handed to Reika. “Thanks, Mizushima-san you can come here at any time,”

After Yayoi left, Reika picked up her art supplies Asuka hugged her from behind and nibbling her ear. “Geez Reika-chan you shouldn’t force Mizushima-senpai be your muse she’s uncomfortable with it.” Reika moaned softly as Asuka slips her fingers in Reika’s vagina. “Reika you should be punished.” The two first years start having sex in the art room.

While nightfall came, Rena was studying listening to some music of her favorite band, the doorbell rang. “Who could be come at this hour?” Rena took her earbuds off, heading off to the door. She answered it she saw Junko and Ryoko held apparently drunk Kana with Amane bring up the rear. “Why Kana smelled like alcohol? She’s underage,” She can’t believe that her girlfriend’s friends willingly letting Kana drink some boozes. “Rena-san we were at karaoke after school with some college guys invited us,” Junko was apologizing. “You what?! They could slip something and rape you! You could have endangered Kana,” Rena was furious that Junko, Ryoko, and Amane weren’t prudence or didn’t aware of the potential situation.

“They seem nice and fun hang around with.” Ryoko hope she gave a perfect reasonable explanation to Rena. The older woman sighed she glad that Kana wasn’t dead or sexual assaulted. Ryoko laid the drunken gyaru on the couch before Kana got up, ran to the bathroom and emptying her stomach of today’s lunch. They heard her puking. “That too much even for me,” Amane comment. 

Kana sluggishly collapsed on the couch tiredly and Rena saw her younger girlfriend pitiful state before shooing the rest of the gals away. “Please go home,” They took the hint. The trio went home, Rena lift the slightly taller girl and head to their bedroom. She started stripping Kana out of her school uniform revealing she wore tiger-striped underwear then Rena undressing herself she wore a maroon bra and sliver side tie panties. She laid Kana on the bed moving her to her side of the bed before entered it. “Goodnight Kana.” She turned the lights off.

“What your opinion of Mizushima-san, Sumire-san?” Since the café was empty and Sumire was bored so Umiko humoring her. “She’s very photogenic and cute. She got really well with Nanako and got a cute body.” Sumire replied. Umiko grinned. “Well our first meeting I caught her jerking off in the bathroom and has sex with Mizushima-san.” Umiko told matter-of-the fact. “Even I took her underwear after the encounter, Sumire-san.” Sumire was interested.

“I found her laying down in the room and teasing her a bit before she fainted I surprised that she can’t take a joke.” Umiko rolled her eyes that Sumire was lying. “Your other persona came out and threatened to devour her.” Umiko knew the Azuma sisters’ alternative personality when sexually arouse. “Your younger sister, Nanako the most perverted dick girl working here she’s absolutely a nymphomaniac.” Umiko rather not remembered that experience.

“Nanako is a nice girl just need some friends,” Sumire wrapped her left arm around Umiko’s waist that she knew the gesture. “Mean I actually jealous of you taking Mizushima-san virginity before me. Her and Nanako make some good best friends like us,” Sumire pulled Umiko closer to her and start rubbing her breasts. “I haven’t a taste from you for a while.” Sumire tilted Umiko’s head up to kiss her. Umiko didn’t resist offering herself to the older woman.

“Umi-chan you felt good being inside of Mizushima? Her moans sound cute? She ever blows you? That girl so cute, so tempting I really wanting devouring her I glad Nanako had a taste of her,” Sumire slowly dominate Umiko pushing her against the wall held her head. “Umiko I wanted you blow me now.” Umiko meekly got on her knees knowing customers may come.

Sumire lifted her skirt up showing her erection through her underwear. “Umiko pull down my panties.” Sumire commended and Umiko complied. Umiko slowly, nervously and anticipated excited that the pre-cum building up from Sumire’s girly member that some of it splatted on her face after freeing from the confined underwear. “Umiko take my fat, dirty girl meat in your mouth taking all.”

Umiko wrapped her mouth around Sumire’s dick and started sucking her. Sumire grabbed some hair guided Umiko on her blow job. Umiko using some teeth making Sumire very uncomfortable but dominating woman restrained a protest continued held the smaller woman. Umiko skillfully sucking on the head of her female member that Sumire gave a response. “Umiko-chan you’re good with your mouth keeping it up.” Sumire slurred her words. Umiko continued her blow job to Sumire while clutched her head pushing her against her penis guiding her.

After a few minutes Sumire came into Umiko’s mouth with cum dripping from her mouth. “Um Sumire-san I did a good job?” Umiko asked looking up at Sumire. Sumire studied her co-worker momentarily before lift Umiko. “Umiko I give you an A- for your blow job.” Sumire slid her hand under Umiko’s uniform skirt rubbing her ass. “I hadn’t been satisfied yet, Umi-chan.” Umiko blushed at the older woman’s presence. “Now let’s go the room, Umiko.” Sumire led Umiko in the back.

“Sumire’s splendid dick is wonderful,” Sumire was currently ravish Umiko’s pussy with the smaller woman on fours naked and sweating. “Your moans are cute, Umiko please making more of them.” Sumire pinched Umiko’s small nipples tweaking them, twisted them. “Umiko you’re enjoying this? We almost there baby,” Suddenly Sumire left leaving Umiko hanging.

“Sumire, wait! Please don’t stop!” Umiko was begging. Umiko barely held her body up on the bed fighting off fatigue. Then the lights went off and a shadow appears behind her that Umiko barely making out the person’s features. “Sumire that you?” Umiko was worry that Sumire may pull a cruel practical joke on her.

Umiko heard some heavy breathing before something long, hard stick in her making the woman yelp. “Hello, Umiko-san.” Umiko fear that voice. “Please don’t tell me.” The lights were back on Umiko turned and saw Nanako naked with Sumire. “Umiko my poor little, sweet little sister missed playing you. As a good friend please take care of her.” The sisters are Frenching each other before Sumire removed herself. “Sumire you’re shitting me?! Why you had brought her.” Umiko was horrified seeing Nanako. 

Sumire now facing Umiko holding her chin. “You had forgotten that you my bitch! And oh, by way Nanako saved a week worth of cum storing in her and her needing a cum bucket to release,” Sumire took a seat watching her sister start fucking Umiko.


	6. Just A Girl

Mizuho was in her office looking over paper work when someone knocking on the door. “Come in,” Mizuho spoke without looking. Yayoi came in after her shift was over. “Mizushima-san I guess you’ll receive your first paycheck today,” Mizuho smiled, and Yayoi was fidgeting her school uniform skirt because she knew Mizuho may sweet-talking her into something.

“Mizuho-san yeah, after couple working of weeks here I survived it.” Yayoi sounded fatigue and drained after the evening rush. The older woman studied Yayoi for a minute before pulling out an envelope from the desk. “Here your monthly pay.” Mizuho handed her the envelope and Yayoi opened. She found about 4500 yen. “Watanabe-san going bully me some more,” Yayoi resigned her fate.

Mizuho felt pity for the girl since Kana can be a bitch sometimes but also, she’s her niece and the only caring for her. “Kana-chan have a hard life because her parents threw her out from their house,” Mizuho don’t really show it, but she truly, deeply cared her only niece, Kana. “Mizushima-san go home, you looked tired take couple days off.” Yayoi is surprised that Mizuho was very considerate of her well-bring. “Even I ran an ero-café and enjoyed your voluptuous young body I’m not that heartless working my girls to death.” Mizuho showing another side of herself to Yayoi.

“Um…Thanks Mizuho-san.” Yayoi was glad Mizuho is giving her a break. About an hour later, Yayoi was on the train on the way home, she thought about the past few weeks when her life ending upend when Kana was threatened blackmail her and meeting some new people at her new job. “My life turning out crazy and force working in a sleazy café against my will. I felt terrible lying to mother of everything,” Yayoi drifted into sleep as weariness of today that got caught her.

Couple of girls were standing over her seeing her prone body. “Hey check it out, Lili-chan.” The dark-skinned girl lifted her skirt up and exposing her underwear. “Geez what uninspiring panties she wore.” The black-haired girl sternly watching her companion slapped Yayoi’s face couple of times if she could wake up. “What a deep sleeper she is.” The raven-haired girl was interested what Yayoi got. “Mariko-chan pull her underwear down.” Mariko complied and yank her sliver panty down making her girl dick appeared in flaccid state.

“Lili-chan her boobs are huge! They like impossible in real life. She’s smaller than your mother, Lili-sama. I thought Alice-san was unrealistically ridiculous stupid of her body.” Lili didn’t like that Mariko had brought her mother up. “I don’t want hear that dumb cow name utter around me,” Lili is intensely hating her mother. “Come on blow her, Mariko.” Lili instruct her friend.

Mariko making sure that no one were around in the train since it mostly empty and lowered herself in front of Yayoi. Her flaccid dick was tempting, and Mariko wrapped her mouth around Yayoi’s dick tasting it. Lili watched her friend suck on Yayoi as the girl was unresponsive to the events and Mariko was enjoying it. “That girl make a good fuck toy,” Lili sat down one of the seats and something arose from her skirt. She pulled out her own dick out and start stoking it. Mariko continued with her suction and Lili furiously stoking her seven-inch dick as Yayoi’s body convulsed receiving pleasure from Mariko.

Yayoi was unware what happened to her that Mariko was kept blowing her and Lili was masturbated like a demon before then reflexively Yayoi came into Mariko’s mouth gave her a facial. Lili walked over tasted Yayoi’s cum from Mariko’s face. “She tasted very salty,” The duo turned their attention to Yayoi sleeping form when Yayoi about to wake up. “Oh shit!” Mariko was panicking but Lili was calm. “Pull her underwear back up, straighten her skirt.” Lili is barking orders. Mariko did as she was told, and Lili handed her a handkerchief to wipe the cum from her face.

“What a very lurid dream that I have. There someone sucking on my dick is felt so realistic.” Yayoi woke up and found couple of smiling girls in front of her. “Um what time is?” Yayoi asked groggily. “It almost midnight,” Lili told Yayoi in most fakest, insincere voice. “Oh no! I miss my stop and the trains won’t run again until tomorrow.” Yayoi was afraid that she has nowhere to stay.

“My house is near by the train station, so you could stay until morning.” Lili offered her place. Yayoi was reluctant to take her offer she didn’t know Lili well. Lili flashed a brilliant smile to Yayoi. “What your name dear?” Lili used her charisma to draw Yayoi into her web. “Mizushima Yayoi,” Yayoi personality hypnotized by Lili’s charm. “Yoshikawa Lili, and my friend Kurokawa Mariko.” We’re consider of your safety since there very dangerous people out there.”

Yayoi was convinced by Lili and now in her house she had thought that Lili so well-off Yayoi swear that Lili is so kind of oujo. “Yayoi-san here mama’s clothes since you’d the same body type is fit perfectly for you,” Yayoi was either glad or surprised. “Mama always work sometimes I tend the household but that okay.” Yayoi found a magazine laid on the table showing Lili with another girl on the cover. “Yayoi-san I’m a model and so Mariko. We had been modeling for a few years now since I was scouted in junior high school.”

“She seems normal and down-to-earth, to compare to the others I glad she isn’t crazy or after my body,” Yayoi was very wrong of her first impression of Lili. Mariko brought three cups of drinks from the kitchen. “You’re thirsty Yayoi-san?” Lili asked. Yayoi hadn’t either eaten or drank anything since she left the café. “Lili-chan, I only ate lunch at school yes I need something fill my stomach.” Yayoi pick one of the cups from the tray and greedily gulping the drink with both Lili and Mariko drinking their drinks slowly.

“Here the couch, Yayoi-san.” Yayoi was dress in very long silk pajamas that fell past her knees but surprisingly the chest area fits her very well a bit little looser. “I said you and mama have the same body type.” Lili wore a pink bathrobe that Yayoi didn’t found very strange. “Where’s Mariko-san?” Yayoi wondered. “She’s in my room.” Lili response. “Well good night, Yayoi-san.” Lili left. Lili went upstairs and open her room where there a camera, a laptop and Mariko in her bed tied up, blindfold, and have a ball gag in her mouth with chastity belt on her dick.

“Mariko guess it showtime, it time for our livestream.” Lili took her robe off revealing a black corset, knee-high black stockings with a choker around her neck. Lili adjusted the camera and start steaming. “The Sadistic Princess Lili Show now starting!” Lili announced her erotic web show in most cheerful voice. 

Chizuru and Yayoi, they’re walking on a beach just the two of them. Yayoi was happy being with Chizuru as the taller girl smiled. “Chizuru-chan I wish this could last forever, you’re my happiness.” Yayoi stared at her friend turned lover. As they laid on the sand with a blanket watching the sun set. “It beautiful, Yayoi. The sun radiated your beauty, Yayoi. I didn’t realize your feelings at first, but I finally noticed it after our separation.” Chizuru gently brushed Yayoi’s ebony hair seeing her emerald eyes. “I was a fool for not appreciated your love for me, Yayoi I felt selfish for pursuing my dreams.” Chizuru stoking Yayoi’s face.

“Chizuru-chan don’t beat yourself up it unfair for you drop everything for me. It means for us of our future since you already achieving your dreams, Chizuru and I glad you came home.” They laughed briefly. “The sea it very tranquil and relaxing escaping the hustle and bustle of the city, Yayoi. It just the two of us out here away from civilization.” Chizuru and Yayoi stared each other as if eternally seem pass before slowly and gently gave a soulful kiss. “Yayoi, you want do something naughty?” Chizuru was tracing her finger on her friend’s breasts.

Yayoi nodded and starting stripped her swimsuit off with Chizuru doing the same before revealing their nakedness with the intimacy their share. Yayoi lay down on the blanket with dusk settling the background. Chizuru was on the top of her with their breasts press together and chastely kiss. Chizuru was kissing over Yayoi’s body until she reached her dick. Chizuru positioning herself over and licking her lover’s member and kissing some more. Yayoi is clutching the blanket as Chizuru wrapped her large breasts between Yayoi’s girl dick giving her a breast job. “C-Chizuru please don’t stop.” Chizuru varied her ministrations and sucking the tip of her penis.

Yayoi closed her eyes she’s at the brink of an orgasm trembling. Chizuru at look at her lover and inserting couple of fingers into Yayoi’s pussy playing her female part as her male one. Yayoi was being pleasure both of her genitalia Chizuru continued milking her before she is sending her over the edge with Yayoi laboring with her breathing. Chizuru laid next to her wiping the sweat from her brow.

“I love you, Mizushima Yayoi.” Yayoi lift herself up hugged Chizuru. “I love you too, Minazaki Chizuru.” The two lovers hear the gentleness of the sea. “Chizuru-chan your breasts seem a lot bigger than recently and squishy too.” Yayoi poked them causing Chizuru to make a low, soft moan. “Also, they’re bigger than mines you have breast implant?” Yayoi had found very strange that Chizuru grew several breast sizes overnight. Chizuru’s face change into an adult woman and Yayoi found very unsettling.

“Oh my, a cutie.” Not-Chizuru started hugged Yayoi into her enormous breasts that Yayoi experiencing marshmallow hell. “The softness of her breasts…” Yayoi popped a boner that touching Not-Chizuru’s dick. When Yayoi came to from her dream, she saw an older woman breathing on her with their breasts smash together on her that Yayoi gave a bloodcurdling scream. That Lili have interrupted her broadcast and went downstairs.

“Mama! You stupid-ass cow I’m busy at this moment. The woman realized what she done, she got up from Yayoi and looked at her daughter. “Lili-chan I sorry but I can’t help seeing a cute girl you’ve brought home that I can’t contained my excitement.” Lili walked over toward Alice and kick her on the ass couple of times. “You stupid hebephile stop harassing my guests.” Yayoi was surprised that she witnesses Lili being this angry. “I never guess that Lili-san have that side of her. Of course, her mother was bothering me in my sleep,” Yayoi sometimes curse her horrible luck. 

“Don’t paid attention that big-boobed moron when she sees a teenage girl, she couldn’t rein herself in she needs a good scolding.” Both Lili and Alice left from Yayoi’s ear shot that there some profanity in the background and Alice whining. “Go back to sleep, Yayoi-san.” Yayoi can’t digest the surreal events that Yayoi went back to sleep.

Morning came, Yayoi found herself in strange couch then she remembers that she’s in Lili’s place with her mother. “Oh, yeah I stay overnight here after missing my stop.” Yayoi checked the time on her phone and it was fifteen past nine in the morning. “Oh no! I overslept and miss school.” Even it was Saturday and haven’t call her mother, Yayoi was worry that her “job” would affecting her grades and despite Kana and her group constant bullying she have good attention at this point. “What the point attending school today, Watanabe would be reminding me of our deal,” Yayoi sighed knowing that Kana will use some excuse to torment her. Yayoi smell something delicious in the kitchen. “Geez I only drink some juice last night,” Yayoi admitted that she’s hungry and didn’t ate anything after yesterday.

Yayoi headed to the kitchen where that Alice was cooking breakfast. “Both Lili-chan and Mariko-chan left for school.” Yayoi sat down and noticed that Alice’s breasts are big, bigger than hers. “I apologized for my behavior from last night umm…” Alice didn’t know Yayoi’s name. “Sorry I don’t know your name,” Alice sheepishly smiled.

“Mizushima Yayoi, ma’am.” Yayoi introduced herself to the older woman. “Yoshikawa Alice, you can call me Alice, Yayoi-chan.” Yayoi have a hard calling an older person by their first name. “Alice-san, I still get use to.” 

“Lili-chan is a good girl of such she can be a little harsh, but she’s always be my little girl.” Alice was beaming with pride. “I’m staving now, Alice-san.” Alice cooked some scramble eggs, pancakes and a glass of orange juice making Yayoi’s mouth water with anticipation. Yayoi hungrily eating her breakfast with Alice lovingly watching her pigging out. “You make a good wife, Alice-san I’m surprised that you’re not married.” Yayoi spoken between chewing her food.

“Yayoi-chan, Lili-chan father broke up with me when she was little since then I had raise her as a single parent with everyone looking down on me.” Alice was melancholic. Yayoi stopped eating that Alice was bummed out. “Sorry, Yayoi-chan my story ruined your breakfast.” Alice apologized.

“I’m bless that my parents are together,” Yayoi don’t have to worry about her parents divorcing. “Yayoi-chan since you miss school today, let’s hang together just for today,” Alice suggesting going out. “Lili-chan won’t come back until later besides I don’t have any friends myself,” Yayoi thought about Alice’s offer for a moment. “I’m playing hooky might well accompany her,”   
“Alice-san we’re in the same boat since I don’t have anyone to hang with.” Alice suddenly hugged Yayoi and smothered her. “Thank you, Yayoi-chan.”  
“I’m in heaven…” 

Everybody watched the duo headed their destination with Alice’s K-cup breasts bouncing and jiggling since Alice don’t wear bras. Yayoi’s keep checking on the MILF’s large tract of land with the mature woman wore large pink t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a black jacket, and red pumps shoes. “Seriously, Alice-san you should wearing a bra you’re drawing attention to yourself,” In constant Yayoi wore her school uniform since yesterday. “There the place I talked about.” Alice pointed to a non-descript place. Yayoi saw the place that she had found unimaginable. “It looks run-down!” In her anguish Yayoi double-checked the “place” making sure is up to standard.

“Come in Yayoi-chan.” Alice went in the hole on the side of the building to Yayoi’s horror because her own massive breasts won’t fit the “door”. They got inside of the place Yayoi found very different reality than she ever expected. “Oh my god!” The place was very sleek, very modern with televisions, a bar and classy atmosphere. “I always visited when I’m lonely.” Alice spokes. Yayoi was flabbergasted that this upending her expectations. “Wait! I am winding up some alternative dimension,” The clientele mixture of office workers, educate women, university professors, and finally elite people that Yayoi felt out of place.

“Yayoi-chan I reserved a table for us,” Yayoi was wondering what type of job Alice able to afford eating here. Yayoi pick up the menu and found mostly in English since it her worst subject in school she’s squinting. “Alice-san what this?” Yayoi pointed the entrée. Yayoi struggled to read the menu and randomly picking a drink. “Long Island Ice Tea? I want that Alice-san,” Yayoi slowly and carefully pronouncing the words in English. Alice raise an eyebrow but didn’t dissuade her.

“That very bold for you, Yayoi-chan.” Alice order their food and her own drink. While they waited their order, Alice strike a conversation with Yayoi. “You’re working, Yayoi-chan?” The first thing came out of Alice’s mouth made Yayoi very uncomfortable. “I don’t want drag Alice into my personal drama,” 

“I do have a job, I’m working at a cosplay café for two weeks now,” Yayoi edited out the real reason why she works there. Alice looked disappointed. “You’re a good person I can tell it your job isn’t working out for you, call me when you have the chance.” Alice dig in her purse and gave Yayoi her business card. Yayoi checked the name of the place and she felt a bad vibe. “A bondage café!” Yayoi wished that she wasn’t a bad luck magnet. The waitress came and set their drinks on table. Yayoi was drinking her tea and her face was scrunching up that she made a face. “This tea tasted funny,” Yayoi was coughing. 

“Long Island Ice Tea is alcohol beverage, Yayoi-chan.” Alice told her. “Alice-san you could at lease warning me,” Yayoi sat the alcoholic tea down. Alice was amused of Yayoi accompanying her. “My, my Yayoi-chan you are cute I-I can’t hold myself any longer,” Without her daughter there to scold her, Alice was free to indulging her whims. “Hey Yayoi-chan we could something exciting after we eat,” Yayoi didn’t like the tone of Alice’s voice and knew her luck would turn bad. “Why me, I’m curse to attracting weirdos.” Yayoi hope cook some excuse that she would return home.

After they ate (Alice seems return normal to Yayoi’s pleasure.) Yayoi was glad she can go back home now and hoping that Alice won’t go through her plans, but the universe had a funny way playing a practical joke on Yayoi. “Oh, Yayoi-chan I really mean it I said we do something exciting today is your lucky day” Alice smiled erotically, and Yayoi found very scary. Alice grabbed Yayoi’s hand and dragged her out of the building. “You got kidding me…” 

They rode in a taxi that Alice shameless kept hugging Yayoi. “Yayoi-chan, Yayoi-chan very cute and huggable.” Alice was assaulting her with kisses that Yayoi knowing she can’t stop the older woman. The taxi stopped at the skyscraper with both Alice and Yayoi left the car. When they enter the building, Yayoi saw a pair of women greeting them wearing nurse uniform. “Ah, Alice-sama I see you have brought a guest with us.” They wink at her and Yayoi was in a pickle.

“I want the usual,” Alice told them. Yayoi was bewildered and confused. They hooked their arms around Yayoi’s arms and took her to a room with a mattress. Yayoi had an eerily sense of déjà vu when both Erina and Atsuko help her “audition” Alice wasn’t around. “Where Alice-san?” 

The two-nurse cosplayers were giggling together. “I’m Aiko and this is Rika we’re providing fantasies for our customers.” They then lift their skirts up showing they are wearing color flavor condoms. “Okay we are jerking off on your face.” They removed their condoms that Yayoi was interested. Aiko was the first stoking her dick inches away from Yayoi’s face, Rika was next masturbated after Aiko. Yayoi watched the two futas fapping to her making Yayoi excited and hard her nine-inch dick lifting her school skirt up exposing it.

“I about to cum,” Aiko was finish and nutted Yayoi covering her face in jizz. Yayoi licked the white, sticky substance. “I-I wanting more,” Rika was continuing to jerk off building up with pre-cum. Yayoi opened her mouth about receive a facial from Rika. “Here we go,” Rika spayed her cum on Yayoi as she tasted the thick, gooey substance. Yayoi laid on the mattress as both Aiko and Rika surrounding her. They are undressing her until Yayoi was naked. Aiko took her dick stoking it, Rika’s dick was facing Yayoi she grabbed her head and Yayoi happily giving oral. “What a pleasure dick you had,” Aiko cooed, Rika was guiding Yayoi when she gave her a blow job.

Alice was watching in another room with her five-inch dick hanging, playing her own breasts. “Yayoi-chan, Yayoi-chan.” Alice was imagining she the one fucking Yayoi. “Please Yayoi-chan opened your mouth that good girl.” As they continued fucking Yayoi.


	7. Who laughs first, Laughs the loudest

Yayoi, Reika, and Asuka were in the art room after class with the emerald-haired girl eating her bento. “Mizushima-senpai the first person on the list is part of the literature club she’s upstairs in the library at this moment,” Reika spoke with impish grin and Yayoi knew she promise the artist with modeling of her sketch.

“Miyanaga-san I glad you’re finding other futanari in the school for me.” Yayoi omitted the part that Kana also one and she didn’t want imposed her problems to her juniors. “I still have to be careful around Watanabe since her little group may be lurking after school,” Because of Kana that Yayoi in her current predicament now. “Before we leave, I like request to touch your boobs, Mizushima-senpai.” Yayoi wasn’t surprise of Reika’s perverted request and Asuka about bop her friend’s head, Yayoi started taking her blazer off. “Geez, Miyanaga-san you sound like an old dirty old man.” Yayoi lift both her shirt and bra revealed her J-cup size breasts.

“Senpai it unbelievable that your breasts kind huge and you’re a well-hung futa also I sort envied that I wasn’t born with a dick as an artist I appreciated your beauty,” Reika gently groped Yayoi’s breasts. “Miyanaga-san I still have a complex of my body even I haven’t attracting perverts, but it gave me unnecessary attention.” Yayoi sighed that why Mizuho had targeted her. “I wanted get the feel of your body before I am drawing you, Mizushima-senpai.” Reika gave a V-sign with both of her hands.

The three girls headed upstairs in the library with the students had gone home or attending their club activities mostly the school nearly empty. Reika slipped the door open and there was a girl with long, maroon hair reached down her back tied at the end, looked elegant reading her book with intense detail, her lips pouted in cute way, the person realized she got visitors. 

“Miyanaga-san, Minami-san, and who are you?” The girl asked Yayoi. “Mizushima Yayoi.” The bookworm got up with full-height basically around 5’10 and looked down at Yayoi. “You are the person with crazy, lewd body?” This flabbergasted Yayoi she knew that was coming. “It’s embarrassed the only thing I’m associated with,” Yayoi hated it the conversation always turned back to her body.

“Hanabusa Moe, 2nd year, Mizushima-senpai you know Miyanaga-san already.” Moe sympathized her senior. “She doesn’t know the meaning of personal boundary and very annoying.” Moe noticed that Yayoi was uncomfortable. “Mizushima-senpai personally Miyanaga-san shouldn’t hassle you anyway, but she’s persistence.” Moe sighed softly.

“Hanabusa-senpai you can be showing off your dick for us, please for Mizushima-senpai’s sake.” Reika was pleading. Moe was resisting then Reika gave her puppy eyes and her resolve crumble before her since Moe like cute things. “It kind embarrassing to show my thing it big and gross.” Moe lift her school uniform skirt that she’s wearing men’s boxer and she pulled them revealed a large phallic looking cock dangling between her legs. “It hard walking around being constantly erected all the time and I can’t even wear girls’ underwear that it doesn’t cover my thing.” Moe was bashful of her body.

Yayoi saw the bookworm’s large member it is reminding her of Nanako. “Poor Hanabusa-san she must have a hard time due her dick.” Reika and Asuka saw their senpai in despair. “Hanabusa-senpai you did model for me once and your girl cock is beautiful that I wanted to kiss it.” Asuka don’t know her friend was joking or not. “Reika-san be considerate of Hanabusa-senpai she’s having trouble living with a big penis.” Moe smiled. “Minami-san, Miyanaga-san was well-meaning in fact it the first someone actually compliment me.” She pulled her underwear up.

“I’m helping Mizushima-senpai finding other futa girls around here since they model me before, Hanabusa-senpai.” Moe was in deep thought resting her point finger on her chin. “Oh, I see why the visit then I wish you good luck, Mizushima-senpai.” They left from the library and Moe return reading her favorite book silently. Yayoi, Reika, and Asuka about headed back to the art room, unfortune for Yayoi she literally walked into her archenemy, Kana and the gyaru was surprised initially then her lips curl into a smile when she recognized Yayoi.

“Well, well Mizushima I assumed that you gather some freaks you haven’t forget about our little deal, huh?” Yayoi despised Kana even more than ever she got on her face. “Watanabe I’m sick and tired of your games, where your little group of suck-ups thanks to you keep extorting me, I’m stuck at that stupid job.” Reika and Asuka watched their confrontation with interest. “Um, Reika-san we could step in and stop Mizushima-senpai making a fool of herself.” Asuka was worried for Yayoi.

“Someone suddenly grew a pair, it doesn’t matter Mizushima, we got a few months left of our high school lives until we graduate so be a good little dumbass and don’t mess with me.” Kana poke Yayoi’s breast making them to jiggle. “Watanabe, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! What stupid reason to pick on me when we started attending here? You have an irrational obsession with me what with that.” Yayoi was wondering why Kana hate her guts so much.

This stunned Kana she’s speechless that a part of her envied Yayoi, but she rather not told that to her. “You don’t need an explanation, Mizushima just stay a big-boob airhead.” As the two argued, Reika observed Kana even she doesn’t know the history between Yayoi and Kana she found something she shouldn’t have, reached under Kana’s skirt and groped her girl dick causing the gyaru to yelp.

“I never expected you to be one, I kind surprise that no one notice that thing between your legs.” Reika yanked down Kana’s panties down leaving them expose. “You have average size penis and a wider width I’m looking dick girls to model for my sketch.” Yayoi’s jaws dropped, Kana was blushing deep crimson, and Asuka face palmed due her friend shameless behavior.

“What the hell with that girl, Mizushima! She just grabbed my dick!” Kana experience some mild form of humiliation. “Mizushima I never forget about this!” Kana pulled her panty up and storm away. “Hahaha, the day I see Watanabe be embarrassed it a good day for me!” Yayoi was laughing at Kana’s expense. When the trio return to the art room Asuka was angry at Reika who have a large lump on the top her head sitting in the waiza position.

“Reika-san you could got in trouble for groping her, luckily nobody was there you did touch without her permission, keep your hands to yourself, Miyanaga Reika.”

“That karma for you,” Yayoi enjoyed that Kana was the one had suffered for once. “Even I liked that she got what she deserved, I’m with Minami-san you could got yourself in trouble, Miyanaga-san.” Yayoi was agreeing Asuka.

“Geez, Asuka-san my head still hurt after you hit me with your fist.” She rubbed her head. “Uh, Mizushima-senpai who’s she that you argued earlier.” Yayoi was hesitating to tell them about her and Kana but they’re her juniors and closet thing she called friends even she barely knows them. “She’s Watanabe she’s my bully since my first year of high school tormenting me with her little group of friends had bothering me because I born with this body I never asked for.” Yayoi was weighting in her options to tell the part that Kana forcing her to work her aunt’s café after blackmailing her.

“Don’t tell us anything that you’re uncomfortable with, Mizushima-senpai.” Asuka sensed that Yayoi wasn’t ready reveal everything about her history with Kana. “Um, Mizushima-senpai I feel that you could us called by our first name, you’re too formal with us.” Asuka is unusually timid. “You simply call me, Asuka-chan and you can Reika by her first name.” Yayoi smiled.

“Okay, Asuka-chan, Reika-chan you guys can call me Yayoi.” Asuka was relived. “Yayoi-chan I glad to spoke with you.” Reika got up from her knees and hugged Yayoi. “Calling you Mizushima-senpai was getting old after a while, we’re set find the other girls in the school,” Reika was crackling with laughter as both Asuka and Yayoi were dumbfounded of Reika acting like a porn scout.

Yayoi returned to her home after school was over and her mother was there coming from the kitchen. “Hello, Yayoi-chan how school today…” She looked her daughter at eye level knowing she haven’t talk to her for a few weeks now and was wondering why Yayoi back home at later times and felt her flesh and blood kept something important from her. “Yayoi you’re a growing girl and will graduate from school in the spring of next year time flies when your precious child blooming almost an adult I understand that you have a life and hanging with your own peer I just afraid another incident happened to you when you were rape in the train I, I…” She broke down crying.

Yayoi never saw her mother in this state worrying her well-being. “I’m sorry for causing you some trouble, mother.” Yayoi felt guilty sneaking around due of her job. Yayoi led her mother to the love seat and sat down waiting until her mother stop crying. “Mother I’m sorry being a terrible daughter, I shouldn’t omit some things or outright lying I have a job for couple of months now I should have told you, sorry not considerate of your feelings, I have been very selfish.” Yayoi told the truth to her mother leaving out some important details of her circumstance how she got that very job or it actual occupation. “I am working at a cosplay café, mom.” Yayoi scratched her head nervously.

“That’s wonderful sweetly, my daughter is slowly becoming a responsible adult.” She’s beaming with pride. “I hope your father hear the news of you having your own job. We don’t have to worry about allowance anymore.” Yayoi is astonish of her mother’s reaction. “You not scolding me for missing curfew or returning home late.” 

“In couple of years you basically an adult and some point you’ll leave the nest.” Yayoi was either happy or scare what just happen. “This isn’t one of my crazy fantasies.” Yayoi went face first on her pillow didn’t bother taking her school uniform off tried comprehending today’s events when she found another dick girl in her school with the help of Reika and her new friends and seeing Kana get a taste of her own medicine. Yayoi still somewhat giddy that Kana received some small form of karma and her mother accepted her job. “I don’t want to push my luck,” Yayoi remined herself she’s the universe’s bitch a weaponize version of Murphy’s Law. Yayoi rolled off the bed and about undressing herself her phone vibrated in her skirt and she retrieved the device.

“Another text from Nanako-san.” Yayoi admitted that Nanako kept sending sexy pics at herself and they exchange videos of themselves masturbating and that one-time Nanako able autofellatio herself while fingering her own pussy having a big dick and surprising flexible have it advantage. “Geez that girl can simply pulling off,” Yayoi tried that once and fail miserably since she isn’t flexible or her girl penis not a foot-long.

Yayoi-chan I had found an app it basically like Facebook except for us dick girls, technology is wonderful you agree, Yayoi-chan. There are others like us thanks ever-sharking world where pervs exchange dirty pictures and jerking off, the pleasure of seeing someone spilling litters of cum it making me turn on,” Yayoi something wondered why she associate with Nanako. “Yayoi-chan I already friending about twenty-five people and couple of them live close by. This Sunday we are having a meet up for a Masturbating Party you will accompanying me, Yayoi-chan?” Yayoi wanted to drop the phone and scream. “You don’t have to answer yet, I assuming you’re freaking out suddenly I dropped it on you. Don’t worry Yayoi-chan take your time to make your decision but here a little present to consider.” 

Nanako send Yayoi a media file with a picture with pair lips. “This day can’t get any weirder.” Yayoi open the file and was there a gorgeous woman with violet hair, reasonable size bust, large, shapely ass, and a cute phimosis dick it made Yayoi hard as diamonds. “Whoa! She is pretty as hell.” The woman smiled at the camera sitting on the couch with her phimosis peeled back showing the gland. “How you like the tease, Yayoi-chan?” 

With her own fingers move automatically typing a respond. “How the hell you found this woman, Nanako-san!” Yayoi wanted sketch this image in her head for the rest of her life. There was another prang sound of another media file. Yayoi was curious what Nanako had send her this time. Nothing venture, nothing gains.” The second one took a little longer since is a large file to upload. The same woman now being fuck by two girls by both hole, drenched in semen and sweat looking happy with her breasts bouncing up and down it hypnotized Yayoi, unconsciously she reached for now hardened dick, using her left hand to masturbate to the scene, and held phone with her right.

“Oh my god it hot as hell!” Yayoi fantasized being the woman in video excepted Chizuru and Nanako replacing the girls. Yayoi-chan you good yet?” Fantasy Chizuru was very gentle and considerate lover. Chizuru-chan please fuck me harder.” Yayoi stripped bare naked and laid on the bed. Fantasy Nanako violently pounding her butt-hole so hard it was bleeding. “Yayoi-chan your insides are churning yet? Have my shameless, horse-dick tearing through your womb?” The woman in the video start blowing the peridot-haired girl and the second, azure-hair one sat down and stoking her, massive girl dick.

Yayoi still fantasized being fucking in two, different holes. “Please, please, Chizuru-chan, Nanako-san please fuck me silly and being your cum-bucket venting off your frustration, I want my belly inflated until it filled with litters of cum. Yayoi about to climax, another message appeared on her phone. “Nanako-san you have been the biggest mood and boner-killer.”

Yayoi was denied of her orgasm and replying the message back. P.S. Yayoi-chan, two girls? They're her twin daughters. It kind freaky incestuous relationship they have, also kind hot.” Yayoi did a double-take make should that she read it right. The What the hell Azuma Nanako putting me through your freaky, Nanako Pervert Adventure!” Once again, the universe laughs their collective asses off.

Kana have her nose in the books doing her homework, despite her gyrau appearance she’s actually a pretty good student at school that shocked her teachers she’s in the top ten. Rena her girlfriend was reading a magazine saw Kana scrunched her face in concentration tried solving a difficult math problem that she found cute. “I love she made those faces,” Kana tapped her pencil on the table for few minutes before giving up.

“I guess it break time,” Rena lay her magazine down and went to the kitchen. Kana felt she have the best girlfriend in the universe. “Rena sometime spoiling me too much,” Besides the jealousy issue they need to discuss sooner or later, Rena was there for Kana after she found out that her own family kick her out and nowhere to go, she offered her cramped apartment to stay until her aunt, Mizuho brought them their own place. Kana stretch her long, lithe body easing her legs giving them some circulation.

Her phone on the table begin to ring and found a number she didn’t expected to see again. “Hello, mom.” There was a long pause on the other line. “Kana-chan y-your father he…” The woman the phone barely holding herself together. “Your father died today at work of a heart attack his coworkers tried taking him to the hospital and the doctors tried saving him, he’s gone!” Kana’s mother was crying over the phone.

“Mom you must be kidding right? Isn’t a sick joke, please you just yanking my chain.” Kana knew in the back of her mind that her dear father had died and he not coming back. Kana sunk down on her knees and the tears were pouring. “Why God you take him away from me,” Rena saw Kana on the floor distraught, saw a very frail girl crying on her chest needing a friend, not a lover. Rena held her head until Kana ran out of tears. “I’m sorry for your lost, I never met them but your father like a very important figure in your life.” Rena knew Kana needed some time to recover from the devastating lost.


End file.
